Losing Control
by kirame-luvsartandpoetry
Summary: Chakra flows out again and again...covering the blonde haired boy all over.. its evil leaking out tryng to take CONTROL... of the good inside him that shines bright... maybe too bright."GET OUT, NOW I DEMAND YOU BASTARD I WILL NEVER GIVE IN!"- spoilers!
1. The people I know, infinate!

Wait…are all of them my friends…it seems like the entire Konoha for me!

Naruto, stop…please stop! Naruto, Naruto…Na...ru...to!!!"

I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't see properly…. I shut them tight...I felt like something heavy restrained me from getting up. A lot of pressure built up on my body and forced me back down. Maybe it was the ramen I ate last night with Hinata…wait what happened yesterday that I couldn't remember? I tried to feel my surroundings but all I felt was sheets of cloth, running through my fingers, as I swept my hand across what seemed to be a bed.

I heard muffled voices…they gradually became clearer and very familiar as I tried to eavesdrop harder.

Ha-ha it sounded as if they were almost the voices of…GRANNY TSUNADE AND JIRAYA'S! Where the hell on Konoha am I!

"NO I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DO THAT. JUST BECAUSE IT HAPPENED ONCE DOSENT MEAN IT WILL

HAPPEN AGAIN" She yelled as she banged what ever she hit...Yup that's Granny Tsunade for you all right and I BET (as in gamble) she broke that table with the massive amount of chakra accumulated in her fist!

"I wouldn't do that if I had a choice…after all Minato left me to Naruto's care…Look this is a serious matter and we need to save our village NO MATTER WHAT TSUNADE NO MATTER WHAT! Anyway we'll see how it goes and then we'll have t…" Jiraya paused as I murmured due my weakness "Granny…Ts…Tsunade…Jiraya-sama…" I managed to get up…finally!

"NARUTO!!!" said Granny Tsunade who sounded pretty thankful? She ran to assist me in getting up…pervy sage followed her lead. I held my head because it obviously hurt! I could open my eyes a little but I couldn't see that clearly. Just blurry to be more specific. I tried my best to see properly…

I see umm…1 plus 3 plus 20…wait…minus 10…What the hell I WANT RAMEN! To my colorful surprise,

I saw; a head of vermillion hair, Blonde on another one, Brown long hair next and more heads with brown hair, a gelled up gray haired head with a small green book with him...and…A PINK HAIRED…SAKURA-CHAN! My vision became clearer now…Gaara, Temari, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, Kiba, Chouji, Kankurou, Bushy-brows, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Captain Yamato, Sakura and Akamaru! Incliding almost everyone else I knew circled around my hospital bed/gurney...WHAT! A HOSPITAL BED! Ahhhhhhhhhh I feel worse than after Granny Tsunade punches me whenever I call her an old hag!!!

"What Just happened? Why am I in a hospital and why do I feel weak?" I said in confusion.

"I'll explain that to you later…but are you okay do you feel any pain anywhere, any sever cramps, inner bleeding, tuberculosis, hypoxia?" Granny Tsunade asked with a hint of curiosity, actually a lot of curiosity. So much that it scared me.

"Well…yeah my head hurts…wh-what about it what does that me-" She interrupted me by saying

"This is bad, this is very bad!!!" she repeated the same words about 10 times!

Instead of concentrating on Granny Tsunade I turned towards the other people staring down at me. They did not stare at me like those people, with fire burning in their eyes for the monster inside me…or they rather thought that I was the monster. They stared at me like they really cared. Well this just proves that…there are 1000 people in the small room gathered around my bed just for me. I feel like I'm needed, like people don't want me to die. I haven't felt like this in a long time…

"Uh-um N-Naruto-kun...do you feel better?" I was surprised at the way hinata was talking. She wasn't scared of asking, she didnt faint or fiddle with her thumbs but...there came the water works...trickle trickle...

"Hey um I'm okay see please dont cry?!" I asked in surprise..but my eyes became aclimated to the sight of more and more people crying...umm is this normal or am I just sick?

"why is everyone crying? what happened? can someone please tell me!" I asked or rather I have to beg to know what happened to me how stupid!

"Naruto, I'll tell you as soon as everyone leaves...NOW!!!" Yelled Granny Tsunade. Everyone slowly left and said their goodbyes to me as I waved back with a cheerful smile on my face to let everyone know that I'm sure I'll be ok!

Wait…are all of them my friends…it seems like the entire Konoha for me!


	2. Unexpected tears

Unexpected tears

"So what happened, Granny Tsunade?" umm can I know now that EVERYONE has left the building. I still can't believe so many people actually care about me. I can almost picture myself...crying when I was a little kid... yet I wasn't all alone... things change, people change. I remember Temari once said that I have the power to change people. I cannot say I do. That's for everyone else to decide. Grandma Chiyo... I remember her very well.

Granny Tsunade walked up to my bed and sat down on the side. The bed almost fell over!

"Naruto… I really didn't want to tell you this but… the most unusual thing happened yesterday… You were out with Hinata right? Anyways when you went to her house the kyuubi just took over you… without your approval. You lost command over the kyuubi and it attacked Hinata but she only received a few scratches but they healed easily… We hope that this will not happen again but-"

"S-so you're saying… that the Kyuubi can take over me anytime…anywhere… What! How could that happen?!?... The more I try not to use its power the more I end up doing the exact opposite!" My throat formed a huge lump of guilt in it. This is my way of describing how I felt or what it felt like. I can also put it this way: I began to choke on the lump in my throat because of the guilt I tried to swallow back down but couldn't spit it out. I can't believe despite all my effort to reserve the kyuubi inside my body and never let it out, The Demon Fox just got lucky found a hole in the string and broke the ropes of my own attempts to keep it sealed. "Granny Tsunade… how can we stop it from happening again?" I hope I get lucky this time!

"I'm Sorry to say this Naruto… but there is nothing you or I can do about it except wait and see what happens. If the Kyuubi does take over you again then…" Do I need glasses…? Granny Tsunade is…is crying?!? Ha-ha no it's…what NOT my imagination! Salt water called tears formed in her light brown eyes as she clenched the hospital bed sheets so tight they ripped. This was the first time I've ever seen her cry but for me… really?

"Umm what will happen please tell me" I asked sheepishly

"We might have to…k-" Granny Tsunade was interrupted as she wiped the clouds of water in her eyes.

"Tsunade-Sama I have a report on the Akatsuki!! There alrea-…" Shizune paused in fright.

"Let me see that!" Granny Tsunade grabbed the sheet of paper in anger trying to hide the fact that she was… umm uh crying just now? but it worked. Shizune did not suspect a thing. Do you know why it worked; `cause Granny Tsunade broke the table that was already damaged!


	3. Why would they do that?

Why would they do that?

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune cried as Granny Tsunade held her head in pain.

"What happened?" The girl shrieked.

"Nothing I'm fine" Tsunade nonchalantly replied.

That was odd, a moment ago she felt like a rock hit her in the head and now she's fine? Well she is pretty tough.

"I need to go talk to Jiraya for a while I'll be back" Tsunade said so plainly, like she wasn't even trying to say that… strange.

Tsunade and Shizune left the room but they were right outside. I could hear Jiraya and Tsunade talking.

"I think we might have to Tsunade if we want the village to be safe, right Shizune?" I think that was Jiraya. It certainly didn't sound like him at all. He had that perverted way of talking, sometimes. I guess today wasn't his day.

"Yes I think so too" Said Tsunade.

"Y-you can't do that, I m-mean we just can't kill him… We might have even figured out how to seal it back!" Shizune stammered in shock.

"What do you mean Shizune? Naruto's life is already in danger so why not make even more dangerous hmm?" What on earth were they talking about? I know my life is in danger in several ways but make it more dangerous than it already is?

"W-what you can't be serious, how could you just turn against him like that!"

"It'll all be over and the village will be safe and so will you Shizune. So why not agree with us and leave the pathetic kid's side?" What were Jiraya and Granny Tsunade scheming and why?

"N-no. I'm s-sorry but I won't agree…" The worried Shizune responded.

"AAAAAAAAAA" I heard strange bawling. I think that was Shizune!

It was all quiet after the scream I herd. I don't understand. What were they going to do to me…No…They can't… kill me… can they? Have I been deceived? By the fake personality they showed me all these years! Did I actually think they were like family… but how could they just say that… Something's not right and I don't know what they did to Shizune… but I will figure this out!

Just one problem… HOW! Think, think, think…umm…uh… Only shikamaru would be able to figure this out. I shouldn't underestimate my self. If I think hard enough … Wait! When I fought the fake Itachi on my mission to rescue Gaara… I found out Itachi was… controlling the body? It was like Ino's jutsu… what was it? Maybe it was Mind replacement jutsu or something? The real Itachi was replaced with that missing person in the sand village… Hmm I'll have to consult someone about this… First I'll go see Sakura: she was there when we fought the fake Itachi. Then I'll go to consult Shikamaru and ask him about all this… In addition… how did they get a hold of Granny Tsunade and Jiraya-sama! They _are _very strong people and so are the Akatsuki. I think the Akatsuki are behind this perplexing problem that I need to solve… In this condition!


	4. A friend with an IQ of 200

A friend with an IQ of 200 can't really figure this out…or can he?

(please don't mind the kind'a(s) and dude(s) in here)

I was going to get up and look for shikamaru and Sakura but when I looked up I saw someone and sighed with relief. That someone I saw was in fact shikamaru himself.

"Hey Naruto!" There he was. He looked the same as always to me but today, he seemed happier.

"Shikamaru!" I shouted with a huge smile on my face.

"I'm glad you're ok" He told me.

"And I'm glad you're here, sit…" I patted my hand on the bed to tell him where to sit.

"So, why exactly are you very happy to see me?" He asked.

"Ok this is kind'a top secret so don't tell anyone…"

"Umm…sure?" He said while scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"I think Granny Tsunadae's brain is being controlled by the Akatsuki." I just said what I kept thinking about for the past few hours.

"That kind'a sounds like you're telling me aliens have taken over the world." Shikamaru exclaimed.

"No it's true! Remember that mission I went on to save Gaara?" I'm sure Sakura told him.

"Well I heard a lot about it from Sakura"

"Did she tell you about the man that we thought was Itachi but it turned out to be a man from the sand village?"

"Oh yeah she told me that the attacks were no different from the real Itachi and that he was probably being controlled by the…. Oh that's right so weren't lying… go on" He finally realized. Why don't people ever believe me?!?

"Granny Tsunade held her head in pain. It looked like it was the end of the world for her but a second later she said she was fine and that she needed to go talk to Jiraya-sama. They were right outside the door and so was Shizune. I heard them talking and that they said they were going to kill me and save Konoha by doing so and I think they kidnapped Shizune!"

"Wow that is…umm… a lot of information there… um so you're telling me that Tsunadae-sama and Jiraya-sama are against you and they kidnapped Shizune because she didn't agree to the part about killing you?"

"That's exactly what I mean and I didn't even tell you that Shizune disagreed… dude you're scarily smart!"

"So how do we get them to um… not kill me?" I continued.

"Ok we need All the extra help we can get… the library!" Shikamaru cried out.

"About that…HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET THERE!?"

"Ouch, ouch, ouch" Shikamaru assisted me in walking to the library and I walked with a crutch under my other arm. Every time I move everything hurts!

"We're almost there" Shikamaru said trying to calm me down.

A girl with a huge mountain of books walked out the Library. I think I knew who that was.

"Sakura-chan!" I yelled with glee to the girl.

After what I said she fell and all the books toppled over her!

"Sorry!" She's going to kill me!

"Naruto!!!" She bawled. Her face wasn't as red as it usually was. She just got really annoyed and swore at me… a lot. Oh I guess that's because Shikamaru's there!

She trudged over to us like she forgot what happened.

"Naruto you're not supposed to leave the hospital! What are you doing out here?"

"If I tell you there's a ninety nine percent chance you won't believe me!"

"Oh just tell me!"

"Okay but lets go to the library" I quickly said so Sakura wouldn't notice that I acually said 'library'.

"Hmph this is the first time I've ever heard you say the word 'library' or even go there… Maybe you should stay in the hospital!" Sakura hissed. She didn't know how important this was to me.

"This is very important Sakura-chan… it's about Granny Tsunade!"

"Oh sorry, let's go then. Then this the second time in there for me today. Not that I mind it!" Yeah now she's satisfied. It's clearly of her concern now since it's her teacher we're talking about.

I struggled to walk up the library stairs. We entered the room but to my surprise it was very quiet; no one there said anything or even made the slightest noise. Almost all of them looked like nerds… apart from me and my friends!

We sat down at the table in the corner away from everyone else. I sat next to Shikamaru and Sakura sat opposite to us.

"Who's that?" I saw a young boy about my age with black hair and fair skin at the next table.

"That's Sai. He often comes to the library to read the YOU KNOW WHAT kind'a books. Those stupid books tell you how to treat your friends and especially about nicknames!"

"Oh yeah I remember when… uh he called you uh… yeah never mind…" Shikamaru just kept quiet. He clearly didn't want to hurt Sakura's feelings. She's not ugly.

"I think we should keep this between our selves and not involve anyone else in this."

"Yeah" I agreed to what Sakura whispered.

"Okay so tell me what you guys were saying about Tsunade-sama!"

"I Think the Akatsuki are controlling Tsunadae-sama"

"Umm… okay well… uh"

"I knew it" At least she didn't say she didn't believe me but I still do feel a little… untrustworthy.

"Why don't I explain?" Shikamaru opted.

"Remember that mission on which you and Naruto were sent to rescue Gaara?"

"Yeah"

"Do you remember what happened with the fight between the fake Itachi?"

"Yes I do." Sakura just kept saying yes to almost every question. What if she said no?

"Do you remember… okay yes you do, Itachi was controlling a man from the sand village with a jutsu called 'Shouten no Jutsu'. It's a mind controlling process. Naruto tell Sakura what you saw."

"When I was in bed at the mansion, I saw Granny Tsunade hold her throbbing head. The next moment she was fine and left the room to talk to Jiraya. She sounded like a robot, like she was forced to say it. She and Jiraya were standing outside the room and Shizune left too but I could still hear them talking. They said that they planed to kill me in order to keep Konoha safe. Shizune didn't agree but a few minutes later I heard her scream and I wasn't didn't hear anyone after that. That's when Shikamaru came."

Sakura seamed very serious about this and tried to understand as much of it as she could.

"Head hurting mostly lasts for less than a second as Naruto described earlier. You forget what you were doing and eventually talk like a robot. End of story." Shikamaru explained.

"I understand but what can we or what should we do about it and how can we avoid Naruto's… assassination?" Now this… I could tell was of Sakura's concern. I'm her friend.


	5. Words of a true ninja

The words of a true ninja

"Now Shizune since you're here no body will be able to find or sense your chakra. I stole what's inside your stomach from that ANBU member."

"Let's go check out the Hokage's mansion to find some clues" Said Shikamaru.

It was hard for me to climb down the stairs again but I managed with Sakura's help this time.

It was evening when we approached the mansion. It looked dark from the outside and it was indeed dark inside too. We all quietly roamed around in the mansion making sure not to make any noise. The floor was hard and wooden but as I walked on it slowly felt soft and…wet? It was pitch black until Sakura lit a candle… How did she find a candle in this darkness? I stared up at where I thought Sakura would be standing. The figure shuffled its way through the dark. The light was dim and I was unable to see who was there. I could only hear footsteps, loud and heavy. Thud… Thud… Thud. I could hear someone. Breathing. The sound of breathing became more vivid by the second. Finally… I felt a blow of warm air on my face. A dim lit candle was held up to my face. Red lines…long Gray hair that almost touched the floor… Is he who I think he is?

"Jiraya-sama?"

"You know what… that's the right answer"

I don't understand. Oh wait… Jiraya wants to kill me for somem reason. The lights flickered and I saw Jiraya standing a little apart from me. Beside him was the old Granny Tsunade. I noticed that shikamaru was at my side and Sakura was in front of me. You wouldn't believe where we were… it looked like... like the inside of… Gamabunta's stomach! That explains the disgusting floor!

"Tsuande-sama! Why are you doing this?"

"I have no time for childish questions. Let's finish them." She roared.

Tsuande bent down and Jiraya raised his arms up… Is this what I think it is?

"Shikamaru, Sakura look out!" I yelled.

I had no choice but to jump on top of them! I did just that and it hurt… a lot! Jiraya smacked his hands down on the pink gums of the frog's mouth and red hot fire came in from Gamabunta's nostrils! We were saved thanks to my… uncomfortable rescue plan. Gamabunta stopped inhaling the fire and I tumbled off my comrades.

"Naruto I think you should look for Shizune! She might be here somewhere" Shikamaru whispered to me. I started to say that I wanted be in the action but…

"And no you can't be a part of the fighting" I quickly agreed and limped over to reach the rim of the frogs mouth. How am I supposed to get out of here and look for her? Sakura quickly ran over to me in flash and struggled to open his mouth even with her incredible strength.

"Let's try tickling it!" I know it sounded stupid but… it could work!

"That might actually work!" Sakura started to tickle the inside of his lips. She wouldn't have done it if she wasn't wearing gloves! The frog started to shake his entire body causing Jiraya to fall. I held on to the saliva covered inside. Gamabunta's mouth opened a little but it was enough for me fit through.

"Go and be careful Naruto!" Sakura shouted over the loud giggles of Gamabunta. I realized that I was only out side Granny-Tsunadae's room. It wasn't dark anymore… that's awkward. I slowly struggled to walk down the strangely well lit hallway. Something doesn't seem right… I heard strange noises coming from… the door right next to me on my left.

"Mmmm..mmm..mmnmn..MMM!"

What the hell was that, I thought as my body turned around to face the strange door with strange noises coming from what was inside the door that I thought was STRANGE…I unwillingly held the door knob and slowly turned it to the left. I pulled my hand away from the door with a jerk as I felt something kick it. The door flung open….

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

(Shikamaru)

"Sakura you take on Tsunade!" Sakura should know how Tsunade-sama reacts to what attacks and she's the one who trained Sakura. I don't know much about Jiraya-sama's attacks but I'll do my best.

"Shadow possession jutsu!" now if I can just tangle him in my bundle of … What the… is he behind me? I leaped to the other side of Gamabunta's mouth. Jiraya has the capacity to travel at a very high speed. If I could just signal to Sakura… okay… I need her to cling to my shadow… but how? If I just shout something out she'll lose her concentration and get hit by Tsunade-sama… If I just grab her with the shadow then… I don't know what she'll do. Well she is sensible enough. I might as well try but I need to distract Jiraya-sama first. I managed to trap Jiraya-sama in my bundle of shadows as I charged it towards him. Yes! I caught him.

"Whoa!" I almost lost my grip! Jiraya kept pulling and trying to get out of it. I can't possibly keep and eye on both people at the same time!

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

(Naruto)

"Shizune!" I knelt down and removed the duck tape that stuck tightly to her mouth. She inhaled the air like she had never breathed before. After she was done gasping for air she told me with hesitation in her soft voice that: "Tsunade-sama… and Jiraya-sama are planning… to… kill you! RUN, HIDE!"

"Why do they want to kill me?" I think I know the reason but just to make sure, I'll ask.

"I don't know but-!"

"I said… why… WHY DO THEY WANT TO KILL ME!"

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

(Sakura)

Tsunade-sama kept punching and kicking at me with a mass of chakra in each leg and arm. They swung at me like a whip. I managed to avoid the attacks but if I get hit by one of those it's the end for me! Lucky for me I know her pretty well… but Shikamaru isn't that experienced with Jiraya-sama!

There I found my distraction! I jumped down to the other side of the mouth and clung to the toad's uvula with my hands. Tsunade followed suit. Just like I planned! Wait a second… whenever you stick something down your throat and it hangs in mid air…it feels weird. Funny… most people do that to throw-…Oh shit!!! If Gamabunta does throw up we'll all get out but ewwwww that's gross!

"RAAAAA!" Tsunade-sama ran toward me with great speed.

"I'm disappointed in you Master…" Tsunade-sama slipped on the saliva and landed on her back. She gradually slid down the slope like tongue unconsciously. Now to get to Shikamaru!

I'll make… my… move… NOW! I punched Jiraya-sama right in the face… I can't believe I'm doing this! Then I halfheartedly punched him in his stomach. He was all worn out. Shikamaru lifted him up and threw him down so he could join Tsunade-sama in the disgusting basement…

"Shikamaru he's going to throw-up because I hung from his... Uvula! RUN" That was all I could say. Yet he seemed to understand. We ran to its closed mouth but just then everything started to shake and vibrate vigorously.

"I think he's going to throw-up!"

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

(Shizune)

"I told you I don't know… why are you so angry and… and… orange?"

"I don't care who dies or who doesn't… I JUST WANT TO KNOW"

"Naruto!" I shouted. Why is he like this? Could this be the demon fox's cloak Jiraya-sama encountered? Damn it! I can't do anything I'm stilled tied up! Naruto had already formed four tails!

"RAAAAAAAAAA" he screamed and… THRASH! I saw him run down the stairs on all fours! What's he going to do to the city... NO!

I suddenly felt something... I felt a stream of warm liquid moving down my cheek… He didn't! It's all... fading away...why is everything so bloody… Ts-Tsuande-sama!

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

(Sakura)

"Run!" I screamed in fright. Shikamaru and I scurried to its mouth which was already half open. We managed to get out of its mouth and ran outside with the door tightly shut behind us. We gasped for air and panted like dogs. I stopped breathign when I saw who was sprawled on the floor... dripping with blood! It was Shizune!

"Shizune!!! Can you hear me! Shizune" Is she breathing!

"Check!!! You're the medical ninja!" Shikamaru inssited.

I felt her pulse by putting two of my fingers on her wrist.

"She's alive." I thankfully said.

"Sakura... Wait a minute...where's Naruto...and look at this... I think it's a Kyuubi scratch... That must be him...!" He pointed to deep cut across her face oozing with blood.

"I can tell!" I've gotten one of those before.

"But why would he do that...there's no reason to get angry... When Naruto was out with Hinata he just started acting strange and became angry all of a sudden... with no reason!

"Let's take her to the hospital... NOW!" She might just die!

We rushed down to the hospital but no sign of Naruto yet. If we could only ask Shizune what had happened! We dropped her off at the hospital and tried to come up with a plan.

"Why don't we gather all the chuunin, Genin and Jounin we know and try to look for Naruto... You can be Hokage for the day" Shikamaru suggested.

"Okay. Let's go. I'll get the sand trio, we're lucky their in town, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato, sai and Kurenii sensei's team..." I quickly said.

"I'll get a hold of my own team, the two guards at the gate and Gai sensei's team. I'll meet you at the gate in ten minutes! Move!"

"Got it!"

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

(Kyuubi)

"He-he-he! Look at you! With out me you're useless!"

(Naruto)

Water. I floated in the strange black and green water. Foam bubbled about... lost in the depths of the water not knowing where to go... just like me. I turned my head to look at the small waves. I heard the echo of the waves. Clashing together. Clashing like bonds. A wave hit the another and drifted away from it. Far, far away. Like not only Sasuke and I... but it gave the strangest feeling... that is was everyone now.

I knew where I was. I sat up and knelt down... I could'nt stand up.

"GET OUT NOW YOU BASTARD...I'd rather be useless…than have to live with you all my life!" I was losing my strength!

"Losing your temper hmm? How nice" it hissed.

"I can't … I can't lose… control! Not today…, not tomorrow…, not ever!"

The pain was killing me. I couldn't even think anymore… all those people I ever cared about… were they just slipping through my fingers? Was I losing hope…, losing strength…, and losing …control. Is this... one of the reasons... why Sasuke turned his back on me? Is this… Is this why my help only hurts…?

"I can't face the world like this… I can't be… a Hokage like this… I have to… keep… my strength… and… and show them that this is not who I am! The real me… is trapped inside somewhere… and can't get… out because of a demon. Fucking demons! You… ruined my life… Gaara's life... the eight jinchuriki out there... their lives... and cause us to do wrong… when we CAN distinguish between right and wrong… You just take that away from us… That's one power… you'll never have…"

The demon just stared at me like he had no answer for the first time. His eyes widened amd mouth slightly opened. But Its eyes suddenly became narrow and angry. I felt some force... pulling me away from this monsterousity... but at the same time... pushing me towards it... against my will. I was like the foam in the water. Not knowing where to go and just letting the water take me away. Far, far away. The demon was the water. I realized the force pulling me away... was my own power. The force pushing me towards it... was the Fox's power. I can't let myself go... I can't. I cried while repeating those words because I knew what would happpen. I can't..., I can't... Everything... my surroundings were black... no light... no freedom. I can't give in....NOOO! orange and red chakra... covered my body and rapidly traveled up. My skin burned... my head ached.

"Yes you will!" bawled the caged Kyuubi.

I'm sorry... Kakashi sensei... Sasuke...Gaara... S-sakura-chan... the people that were once... my friends...the image... the nostalgic image... of all those people... gathered around my bed... their tears... Granny Tsunade's tears... my tears... do they all really mean nothing to me... my help only hurts... sumimasen (sorry)...


	6. The light of Konoha

The light of Konoha

(Imagine this- flashing images of Sakura… then Shikamaru running to gather their friends)

(Now imagine- flashing images of Jiraya and Tsunade running out of the mansion tired and worn out.)

(Last one- imagine, imagine Hinata running toward him)

A few minutes later…

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Naruto I'm coming!"

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

(Kakashi)

"Everyone's here but Hinata I can't find her!" Sakura said struck with worry.

"I think we'll have to carry on without her then" Shikamaru sadly said.

"Okay"

"LISTEN EVERYONE! Shikamaru and I need your help. Especially Naruto. We think Naruto may have for no reason, been taken over by the Kyuubi and is now wandering about. We think this is related to the previous incident when Naruto was admitted in the hospital. Shikamaru and I discovered that Jiraya-sama and Tsunade-sama are being controlled by the Akatsuki! We need to find him before anything bad happens!" Sakura explained to the concerned group of people standing in front of her. Their faces couldn't help but look worried. Even Sai was upset.

This can't be happening! Jiraya warned us about this but I couldn't imagine it going this far! I knew it… the seal is weakening!

"Neji can you use your Byakugan to find Naruto!" she asked.

"Hai (Yes)!" he replied.

"BYAKUGAN!" he shouted and searched everywhere like searching for where your heart went when you really need it.

"I see something! A massive amount of chakra, Head for it now, I think it's Naruto!" the young jounin yelled.

That fox has really done it this time! I kicked off the ground racing to Naruto, leading those behind me.

We all rushed to Naruto. We rushed to rescue my student, my commerade and the light of Konoha... I hope you're alright Naruto...

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

(Hinata)

"Byakugan! I can see him. Naruto, I'm coming to save you!" So much chakra… could it really be… Could it really be that he's actually in his demon mode? This will be tough but I have to save him no matter what! I've trained hard and long enough this time he will acknowledge me!

I have that medicine Tsunade-sama, Sakura and I miraculously made. It can only be made once and all had be used once. We feared for Naruto's seal might weaken letting the Kyuubi out... killing the jinchuriki. Gaara's life was in grave danger but he was saved at the last moment. If only I could do that technique Sakura said Grandma Chiyo could do. I swear I'd give my life to it...

WAIT! What's that! I heard a rustle of leaves coming from the bushes behind me… more chakra… but it's not… Naruto's, I have to hurry!

CRASH!

A flash of vermillion light lit the sky before my eyes. A tree hit the ground hard and tumbled toward… ME!

"AHHHHH!" I decided to run at it and maybe I could just jump over it! Thank goodness… I jumped over the broken log that had now discontinued to roll after it hit a rock. That log seemed like it had some serious damadge done to it. I stopped running and walked to the log to investigate, not to waste time. I stared down in awe at the hollow cylinder shaped tree and wondered what it was like before. There were five deep scratches ripped into the log diagonally and in the order of a human hand like structure. From the thumb to the pinky. It has to be him.

My Byakugan prediction was right it's coming from that direction. I started running, once again.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

(Tsunade)

"Alright you little pipsqueak, come hear!" I charged to the monster and BAM what a body slam I did!

"Good work Tsunade! Now for some chakra paper" Jiraya took out two slips of paper.

"HA!" Jiraya stuck the chakra paper on his forehead while I kept him down. His chakra immediately forced back in. The four tails that were once out were suppressed back inside, one by one. He rested unconsciously in my arms but blinked several times before that.

"He'll be out for a while… let's lock him up in the tower now" Jiraya said satisfied.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

(Naruto)

"Not as tough as you thought you were hmm?" that disgruntled voice echoed in my mind.

Wh- what just happened? Red and orange chakra fizzed up my body as I stood on that same black and green water. Not again. I was that foam again. In that very same water. Again.

… I'm back where I was a few minutes ago when… when… I attacked Shizune and… I ran away destroying everything I could see… then… then Tsunade-sama and Jiraya-sama… Why am I remembering all this?

"I wanted you to…"

"But why… why would you make me more miserable?"

"I just want to ruin your life more… besides the seal your dimwitted father tried to seal me with is now weakening and you're going to DIE…"

"Hey don't call him that he died for the likes of you! but… Wha-what! That can't be… I'm going to die?!"

The word 'die' repeated in my head. Die… die… die. That disgruntled voice echoed. I used to bring life and happiness to other people. That happiness no longer existed inside me or the people I have given it to. That happiness… died.

"Yes, yes now you're learning and I will leak out of your body like blood from your heart."

"I won't let that happen, I can't give up!"

I screamed amid sweltering tears running down my face that chased the floor. I ran to the cage with furry… I was going to rip the Kyuubi up in its orange bubbled form but a strange clear wall prevented me from going any further. I hit the transparent wall with all my power and banged on it. I scratched it with my nails and even bit it…but then… I stopped. I realized I had no self power that's why. That's why I couldn't escape from its darkness. The fourth gave up his life for nothing… because I ruined it… It's going to escape and another will have to suffer like I did. I thought that I could just go on with my life not caring about the Kyuubi… but I was wrong. Could what's happening now be the end of my dream to become Hokage, or... a chunin… could this… even be the end of me?

"Hmm hmm hmm! This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't taken off that seal... Now it's time to pay me back!" the beast chuckled.

I just closed my eyes and trusted my friends. The ones I had always trusted.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

(Hinata)

"They've already captured him… shit!" I whispered to my self softly so that they couldn't hear me.

I guess I'll just have to follow them if I don't want Naruto to escape… I followed them making sure not to be noticed. I was only a few meters away from them.

"Jiraya make sure no one is following us" I heard Tsunade bark at him.

Oh no… I turned the other way repelling them and quickly hid in the closest tree I could find. I was covered with leaves. I could hear him as he shuffled through the tree right behind me. He was now looking through the tree I was hiding in! I held my breath and kept my mouth shut with one hand tightly over my mouth. It seemed like I was trying to suffocate myself. I tried to keep mysef as calm as I could.

He's not gonna find me, he's not gonna find me - oh shit no, no, no he's gonna find me he's gonna find me... NO not there, over there! Oh my G-... he was right in front of me. Squating in the most comical way I'd ever seen someone... squat. I can't move!!! But he couldn't tell that I was right there! I was as stiff as kakashi's hair gelled up... (how does he do that?)


	7. A kind of bird with a spot in its neck

A kind of **bird **with a **spot** on its **neck...** makes you wonder

(Kakashi)

The red light suddenly died down. What is the meaning of this? I picked up my pace to reach Neji and asked him "Neji could you use you're Byakugan for a second something's not right.

"Okay… Byakugan"

"What seems to be the problem Kakashi-sensei?" Shikamaru asked glancing at Neji.

"Did you notice that red light is not there anymore? Red light usually signifies a Kyuubi's chakra so I just wanted to see if there is still a large amount of chakra Naruto is using or not."

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto's chakra level has diminished a lot and there are two other people with him!"

"We have to catch up to Naruto and get to Jiraya and Tsunade with him… Akatsuki!" if the Akatsuki are controlling Tsunade and Jiraya… The Akatsuki will kill Naruto… We'll have to take some serious measures.

"Shikamaru tell the others to be prepared to fight we may encounter the Akatsuki."

"Right" Shikamaru dodge the branches and lead the group. He finally stopped and signaled to me to explain the crisis. The others stopped too.

"Alright I think the Akatsuki may be behind this even though we know Tsunade and Jiraya might have Naruto-."

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"They have figured it out Deidara-kun. When do you think we should make our move?"

"… Just wait. Stop being so impatient all the time! Deidara-kun can I have some cookies, Deidara-Kun can we go out for a walk, bla, bla, bla!"

"I was just politely asking you. I think you are the greater thinker here!"

"Shut up! We're only in the trees of the hidden rock and not even near that damned Kyuubi!"

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

(Hinata)

I kept moving alongside but away from Naruto and his two hypnotized Sanin.

"Jiraya did you here that. I thought I heard someone giggle?" Tsunade zapped.

"We don't have time for looking around I already wasted time looking for someone else who didn't even show up"

Thank God Jiraya-sama didn't look further into the tree or I would have been toast!

Tsunade was right I did hear someone giggle… this place looks like the hidden rock.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

(Kakashi)

I thought I heard someone giggle and paused for second ...then went on making the preparations.

"Since Sakura and Shikamaru have figured out that the Akatsuki are controlling Tsunade and Jiraya. They must have at least something to do with this. I need everyone to be prepared incase the Akatsuki show up. If we do come across them then I need to make groups now. Ok. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Shino, Gaara, Temari, Sakura, Kurenai. This team will defeat the Akatsuki and stay in front with me. The next team. Lee, Gai, Izumo, Kiba, Neji, Kankurou, Kotetsu, Iruka, Ibiki, Yamato and Tenten. This team will go on and look for Naruto further ahead while the other team will fight the Akatsuki." I hastily decided.

"HAI (okay)!" Everyone roared after my incredulously long speech.

The teams took their positions and we moved on rapidly through the hidden rock.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Wait for it… hmm hmm hmm… ok get set… NOW"

"I see someone familiar…someone we both know Deidara-kun"

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

(Kakashi)

I could sense chakra nearby. I didn't need Neji for that but he seemed to notice the chakr and used his Byakugan again and took a look around.

"I see two other people approaching us from the east!"

"Okay team one in position!" The team I lead let team two pass and continue their search for Tsunade, Jiraya and Naruto and headed to the west because the Akatsuki seemed to head that way.

"Team two in position Kakashi" Lee shouted to me with his thumbs up and… and face wet with tears… and turned back around to face his teammates. That boy is one of a kind. The trees shook feircely and the unexpected appeared before team one's eyes.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"So you're the pathetic team from Konoha trying to retrieve the Jinchuriki… I've already seen half of you and as you can see Kakashi… I'm still alive!" Deidara laughed with only one arm attached to his body. He must have medically stitched it back on. My Mangekyou Sharingan didn't work that well. There was another member of the Akatsuki hiding behind him. The shy member peered out at team one. He wore strangely twisted orange mask with a small hole poked into the right side of it.

"Oh come on out already Tobi."

"Okay Deidara-kun." The man glumly replied and stood out beside him. He was taller than he seemed from before when he hid behind Deidara.

"I'll take the orange masked member. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Gaara, Sakura, Temari, Kurenai … you take Deidara."

"But Kakashi-…" Ino was about to say when I interrupted her.

"Leave this one to me if I need help I'll call you…"

"H-hai (O-okay)" she hesitated to agree and faced her opponent.

He just stood still waiting for me to make my move. I guess I should do what he wants me to or he'll never move. I lifted my forehead protector and let my sharingan eye breath and use its power. The moment I lifted it up, the orange masked man completely froze in shock.

"Sh-sharingan…?"

"What… you thought both my eyes had Sharingan?" Well how could he know.

"I know you don't" he told me in a rather polite manner. "An incident took place in this very area… the hidden rock. You lost you're best friend. And I lost mine"

"Hmm… How do you know that?" I asked him. How could this Akatsuki member know that he was my best friend? Of course Itachi knows of his relatives but it seems so absurd.

"You could say that I am a man who knows of centuries and has lived long."

What does he mean by _a man who knows of centuries and had lived long? _He couldn't be eighty… he looks thirty but I remember what Sasori and Kakuzu had under their huge robes so don't judge a book by its cover. Or should I say don't judge an Akatsuki by what's covering him…

"I am sorry but you do not need to know more unless I want you to."

Why is he apologizing? Is this guy a member of the Akatsuki or is he just nice? What kind of man would want to kill people to take over the world but be nice to them at the same time? Does he know who I am?

I couldn't play nice and let him ask questions all day so I made my first move forgetting what he had said earlier about my 'best friend'. I ran to him at the speed of light, our kunai's clashed and sparked. The motionless man stood by and waited for me a second time. Just a Kunai guarding his face. I darted towards him once more. I prepared a Chidori in my right hand accumulating heaps of lightning chakra.

"Chidori!" I forced it into his stomach and he… just let it hit him! He banged into the large tree stump and sank down. I jumped back and watched his body trembled due to the shockwave, as blood seeped through his long black and red clouded robe. He just got back up life nothing hit him. This is not like… well… anyone.

"Do you want to fight or not?"

"… Sharingan" his voice deepened. What he has Sharingan too!… but only using one eye? Now I know how it feels like to wonder about that. This is a bit absurd. We have the same scenario. I glanced into the whole on the right side of his mask. I recognized it immediately. I could see the Sharingan but it wasn't just any Sharingan technique it was

Mangekyou Sharingan. It took him a few seconds to activate it. I always have to wait a while before I can use it and I just mastered the technique. I think he's getting a little serious now.

"You know of Kisame-kun?"

"Yes I do." Why does he ask such strange questions?

"I hear the Mizukage of his village was pretty tough… no wonder Kisame is in the Akatsuki organization." he cheerfully said.

"Speaking of kage's… You knew the fourth… right? Hehe… I knew him well too. I know you're not an Uchiha, in fact I know you are Kakashi Hatake."

"H-how do you know my name?" How the hell does he know who I am?

"I told you before I am a man who knows of centuries and has lived long"

"Since you're a sensei do you know… Those who don't follow the rules and regulations are trash". "But those who don't care about their companions are worse than trash!"

I remember. I remember him. I remember those same words. Those words stung my heart like a poison arrow. The bridge I built was being walked all over... all over again. I used to care about the mission more than my companions. He valued friendship a hell lot more than I used to. Like Naruto. He cared about me and Rin more than anyone else… I changed my entire life because of him… Why am I hearing this again… from another person… This can't be a Genjutsu.

"W-wha… did you say… y-you didn't come back to life… did you… Answer my question. I answered all of you're questions!" I felt a lock on my throat. I couldn't swallow the bulge down properly. I held my emotions from leaking out. My hands turned to clenched fists. I didn't know what was going on. How did he know all this! He said he live long and he knew of centuries but he should be about my age so how could he live through centuries?!

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am. I do not wish to meet you all over again as I already have. I'm sorry if I upset you. W-when did you come up with that Chidori?" he sweetly asked. How could he just move onto another subject?

"You know what… I made that technique for a friend who supposedly died here in the Hidden Rock. Maybe I don't need Chidori anymore." I ran back to the original subject.

"I am a complex person." He chuckled. His right foot clumsily twisted in his other leg and he fell from the tree he asked oh so many questions on. I grabbed his neck and slammed him against the tree, my face just a few inches apart from his.

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

* * *

authors note: The word 'bird' in japanese means 'Tobi'. The word 'spot' means 'Madara' and the word 'neck' means 'Obito'


	8. We fought with the past

We fought with the past and are now fighting with the future

(Kakashi)

"I am Tobi of the Akats-" I interrupted his lye.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" What the hell is going on…? It can't be him it just can't I saw him die right in front of me. He gave me his eye! I guess I have no choice. That mask… needs to come off…

I slammed my fist into his orange swirl disguise. Not too hard so his face wouldn't be damaged.

* * *

(Hinata)

So the Akatsuki are there with Kakashi-sensei and team one… I think I should move at a faster pace along side the second team. But I shouldn't be seen. They'll get confused and I'll get in trouble! I held the medicine tightly in my hands as I stamped my feet and kicked off the trees. What's that? I saw a huge tower in front of me. Tsunade-sama and Jiraya-sama dragging Naruto's lifeless body into that thing! He seemed bruised and burnt. He's not going to make it. He's already worn out and hurt, his mind must be clouded with confusion… damn those Akatsuki! I couldn't help but form tears in my eyes. Never-ending tears that kept streaming down. That never ending abyss Naruto travels down every time that Kyuubi tries its best. The Akatsuki chasing Naruto, the lives that are lost… the people we love who turn their back on us.... Sasuke….there's only one person who can make them turn completely around and face us once more… That's just one person and he can't handle it… There's something that's stopping him but he can't control it. That's why… That's why I'm going to save him and bring back the light of Konoha so he can once more illuminate his protection for us… So that he can light the will of fire… again… but not alone…

"Naruto… I'm almost there!!!"

* * *

(Shikamaru)

"Kakashi-sensei seems pretty angry at that guy… he even tore part of the orange one's mask off… I think half of us should go help him. Sakura, Ino, Chouji lets help Kakashi-sensie."

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" Deidara questioned.

"To kick you're partners ass. Where else?" I turned my back and jumped over to Kakashi, with a slight grin across my face.

"Hey! Come here and fight me. You already took on Hidan and finally killed him yourself. I want to see how good you really are… or was Hidan just weak!"

"You're not worth fighting! You have one arm…" I rudely replied while smirking and stood a few feet behind Kakashi-sensei with my comrades. By the looks of this I think Kakashi-sensei is really serious about it. I can't believe he partly revealed the guys identity!  
"What is Kakashi-sensei doing?" Sakura remarked whilst peering at the members face.

I decided to start my part in this fight…

* * *

(Kakashi)

I couldn't believe what I did. I broke part of the mask. Almost half of it. On its right side (from my view). The right half (from my view) of the mask fell to pieces and dropped to the floor with a crack. I gradually lifted my head up to see the broken sight I had created. No. It can't be. I paralyzed in a state of shock. Not just any shock but the kind where you think you're fighting a zombie.

* * *

(Gaara)

"Eh I thought we killed you?!" Deidara exclaimed pointing toward me. "I was saved…" I sadly yet gratefully replied while the image of Chiyo-sama awakened in my thoughts.

"Alright let's start with the basics of art!"

Deidara put his only hand into a pouch that was strapped to his side. The bag was full of that same white clay he used against me last time. The mouth in his hand munched the white clay. A small bird like figure stood in his hand as he streatched his arm out opening his hand. He then threw it to the ground and the bird expanded turning out huge. There stood one of his works of art or rather monstrosities. I positioned to fight him this time. Now I had to defeat him no matter what. We descended to the ground a while ago so I could use my jutsus properly.

"Everyone… stand back…Sand-Tsunami" waves of sand sprouted from my sand holder. The others kept their distance from the attack. I remember… this guy can foil your plans easily when you think you've got it right. I'll need to think up of a strategy. To outsmart him.

"Shino tell your bugs to gather in my sand!" I yelled out to him for some help. He summoned his bugs as they crept out of his body and inside my chakra filled sand. I learned a lot from my last experience with Deidara.

"Like that's gonna work on me this time." Deidara said as he shot up into the air missing every time I tried to get at him with my sand engulfed in Shino's bugs. Kurenai was smart enough to trap Deidara in a genjutsu. He slipped into the genjutsu like he knew it wasn't coming. He yelled but nothing visible seemed to happen to him. Just like a genjutsu. Now my attack combine with everyone else's attacks could work properly. The sand buried him in as he gasped for air. …….

* * *

(Kakashi)

"Obito… Where were you all this time?" I felt like crying when I said Obito. His left eye (to his left) … wasn't there. Instead it was closed and a large cut starting from his eyebrow down to his cheek bone scarred his eyelid… The cut looked just like mine. His left eye was cut out and… and given to me. I lost mine. I remembered his face. Back then he looked so young and cheerful… like Naruto. Now just by looking at half his face I can tell that he's nothing more than… than a man of great power but no character. When we were kids I saw him as the most caring human being I had ever met. One who cares about anyone no matter how stupid or shallow they were about friendship. No matter how determined they were about the stupid mission. It had great affect on me, Obito's death. I see him now as someone… I hate and despise. His resurrection has an even greater impact on me. Especially what he is now.

"How could you have survived after being crushed by a rock and buried in you're grave where I go all the time… and because of that I'm always late to teach, help or protect my comrades and I always end up making lame excuses… I don't know how you used to get away with lying but to hell with it! I saw you die. I saw you in you're grave it makes me sick to just stand here facing you. I didn't see wrong. Why did you join the Akatsuki? What were you're intensions?" I kept asking him the same questions again and agian. I just couln't accept the fact that Obito is an Akatsuki memeber and he's still alive!

"Kakashi… for a minute there… I-I thought you were going to say…. Because of that... I'm always late for my missions…"

"Is that all you can say after I see you here now… what is wrong with you! You're not the Obito who used to care about peoples lives. You're not the man who taught me that friendship is the most valuable thing… OR ARE YOU!" I inhaled and exhaled franticly. My heart still pounding. I grabbed his coat and yanked him back and forth hitting him against the tree shouting "ARE YOU!"

* * *

(Gaara)

I just realized that his white clay bird was still there. Temari could take care of things there. She couldn't destroy the structure with a swing of her colossal fan. She had to fight it. "Temari those things explode!" I warned her. The clay figure swelled up indicating signs of an explosion that was about to take place. The bird ripped apart bursting in front of Temari's face... "Temari!" Kurenai yelled and ran to her aid. Smoke gathered around the area not allowing me to see what had happened. Once the smoke had cleared up I saw something that angered me. Damn it! Temari's face was slightly burnt. That Deidara is going to pay for this! Temari got up assuring us that she was fine. "I'm fine just a little burnt." She stood on her two legs with Kurenai-sensei's help and touched her hard brown skin. Deidara sank in the sand. I'm going to finish him! Before the bugs could bite Deidara and spread poison in his body I told Temari to sweep my sand away even in her condition. A gust of wind ripped through the air and approached the confused Deidara. My sand separated from the art ninja's body leaving the bugs clinging to it. It was an unpleasant sight to witness. Blood dripped from his body as he yelled and screamed, still trapped in his genjutsu whilst being poisoned by a swarm of bugs. It was time to make my last move on him. I charged my sand towards Deidara. I raised my arm up spreading my fingers apart. "Sand burial!" I closed my hand tightly into the shape of a fist. My sand crushed the Akatsuki member and more blood dripped from his body and seeped through the sand. The bugs had done their job and headed straight to their master. My sand was now back in the sand holder. Deidara was finished, for good this time.

* * *

(Kakashi)

I had to fight him but all I could do were mere attacks. All of which meant nothing. "Katon-housenka no jutsu!"I yelled and spat light blazing fireballs at Obito… or who ever he was. He managed to doge all most all of them but one. Was he deliberately not fighting back because he knew who I was that whole time? He knew who I was still being allegedly alive.

"Why didn't you come back to Konoha? What made you join the no good Akatsuki… it was never you're dream to kill people. Does friendship even mean anything to you?"

"No Kakashi. People change. They finally reveal their true identity. A new person arises from their dead and weak personality filled body they once roamed in. I have changed…"

"Obito… The strongest personality you could have is that which embraces friendship and forces hate away. I learnt from you. I learnt from you're 'weak body' and look how strong I've become."

"You certainly were an intelligent man but have you changed physically? It's not all about how mentally strong you are…"

"I see, that now, because you have joined the Akatsuki you think physical strength is more important than mental strength. Fighting is never the answer to anything…."

"I fought with my past… The results were great."

"Well then… if you're willing to fight, then let's go!"

"Kage-bunshin no jutsu!" with one clone running to Obito I began to accumulate chakra in my right hand. Rasengan was complete as a distraction. I can't use up all my chakra now. . My clone was no where to be found as Obito looked anxiously around for the clone. The clone then unexpectedly appeared behind him with a Chidori.

"Shadow possession Justsu… success!" Shikamaru spread his arms out exposing his chest. Obito followed suit. The Chidori hit him right where I indented to...

Sasuke, you and Itachi are not the only ones. I found your relative... and my friend.

* * *

(Sasuke)

Kakashi …. Has encountered with _another_…..Uchiha? What the hell does this mean?

I thought Itachi and I were the only Uchiha's left… I don't think he wiped out the _entire _clan…. why?

* * *

(Kakashi)

"Not bad Kakashi… but I…I don't want to fight you…" Obito said as he sank down a little with his back against the tree.

"Thanks Shikamaru." I gratefully replied to Shikamru's clever act.

Obito slowly got up and wiped the blood off the corners of his mouth. The next thing he did was unbelievable. He effortlessly broke through Shikamaru's jutsu and walked on as if nothing happened.

"What the hell?!" Shikamaru shouted.

"I don't know what's going on Shikamaru but I don't like it one bit…" I told the astonished ninja who was just a few feet behind me. The others seemed to have finished things off over there. Whereas Obito and I fought with the past not realizing the present has taken over...

* * *

(Hinata)

Yes I could finally get in. Tsunade and Jiraya are not in the tower anymore. I think they're way over there beside the trees resting. I quickly ran up the tower trying to find an entrance. No luck at the top. I tried the sides and found two small wondows. The windows were big enough for a person to fit through. "Byakugan!" Naruto was inside the huge tower but no body movement. I have to get in! I broke the bars with my palm attack and ran down the wall. I jupmed to the floor and saw Naruto from a distance. The kyuubi had really damaged his body. I decided to heal him if could. I approached Naruto and sat down next to him. I took a different medicine bottle out and applied to his cuts and bruises.

"H-hinata..." he finally spoke.

"Naruto!" thank goodness he's awake.

"Hinta please... please help me" his sad deep blue eyes looked into my wet brown eyes.

"I-I'm losing... control!" he started glowing red and orange... Oh no... that kyuubi is back again!

"Hinata... help me!" he lost his mind and the demon took complete control. Naruto's eyes were now red and evil looking. I wouldn't dare move or back off. I had to heal him or he would die. He raised him arm and to my surprise... SLASH! I flew back against the wall and hit it with a thump. I ran back to him again forgetting that he had scratched my neck.

"Naruto... dont do this stop!" I ran back to heal him but again in a split second another thrash across my face. It burned while blood trickled down my cheek. I can't give up... not now!!!!!!!!

I stood back up again and ran to the diming light of Konoha. It was about to be blown out. I had to keep his fire burning before its smoke rises and kills everything.... especially Naruto himself.

"Naruto!" .........


	9. Black flames, impaled hearts

Black flames… impaled hearts

(Hinata)

I darted to Naruto and struggled to cure him with my medicine again. This time he scratched me even harder and blood dribbled down faster. For the third time I hit the wall. I didn't care. I have to treat him no matter what! I kept running to him he kept pushing me away. I felt as if I wasn't wanted by the friendliest person I know. I wiped my tears away with my arm and trudged to save Naruto. I wasn't going to be pushed around by some old Kyuubi! I stomped to him as the third tail bubbled out and formed. Naruto was still sitting against the wall, his head down. The demon lifted Naruto's arm up. He swung it at me but I wouldn't take another scratch from him. I stopped the demons arm. My strength was already no match to the demons but I had to try. I forced myself to pin his arm against the wall. I took out a different medicine and dipped my hand other into it. I smeared it all over him yet again. I stared deep into Naruto's eyes.

"I see someone. I see someone in there reaching out to me. Somewhere in the demon's sinister, evil scarlet eyes… I see you, fighting to get out of this orange asylum. The kind of asylum that wouldn't let you out… wouldn't dare break down its walls. It trapped you inside its prison. Burning… and suffocating you… but I know you can escape, you're more powerful than this… please… please Naruto get out of there!"

* * *

(Naruto)

The Kyuubi let me listen and see what was going on again. I leaned against the clear prison wall. I could hear Hinata talking to me… every one of her words described exactly how felt. I couldn't believe it when I saw the scars and cuts on her neck and cheeks. Why did it have to be Hinata… the world's sweetest girl? Why…? She kept giving me medicine even though my body rejected and pushed her away. She kept running back to me… she never gave up. I can't give up either. I can't take this anymore… everyone always… always ends up getting hurt! I had to do something to breathe life into my body, make it mine again. I had to shatter the boundary that kept me from continuing my journey. My journey to become Hokage and finally… finally sparkle with the light I had in me. The light that protected the ones whom I love and filled their hearts with happiness. I had to make my dream come true to bring ecstasy back where it belonged. In the hearts of the true shinobi who I call my friends…

"You're gonna listen to me… like it or not!" I stood up strong to the half uncaged Kyuubi and looked at it firmly in its eyes. That wall is going down. NOW!

I raised an arm and closed my eyes. I remembered the true shinobi and punched the clear glass wall with all the power I had left. My eyes opened and it miraculously cracked and fell to the ground. The shattered pieces lay there before my feet looking like nothing. Nothing kept me from going on…

"What! No... how could you!" the demon was in a state of shock. The cage that was half open… now it closed back holding the demon back. I was back in my body.

* * *

(Hinata)

What's happening…? The orange fizzing chakra is decreasing and the tails were gone…

"Naruto you did it!" I hugged Naruto tightly, he just fell into my hug. He was still with no sign of movement. I was so grateful that my eyes flooded with tears. When I was done hugging him I lay him down on the cemented floor and rubbed medicine over his body.

I thought I saw his eyes twitch…

"H-Hinata…" He slowly sat up with two hands on the floor supporting his weight.

"Naruto! Do you feel any better?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah… Thanks Hinata… thanks for being here with me... and forcing power… into my mind… to break the walls of that asylum." I could tell he was weak.

"I'll always be there for you" I smiled.

"Hinata… I wanted to ask you something… "

"O-okay…" What in the world could that be?... and at this time.

"There's a place for me in this world… right? There's a reason for everyone to live… right? ... I wanted to live… to become stronger… to help people… to become Hokage… for the ones by my side and for those beyond my reach… but now… now I feel that I've lost the ability to become strong for everyone… I can't seem to… to… believe in myself anymore…"

"Naruto you haven't lost that element of belief in you… because I still believe in you… Everyone still believes in you… You can't just let that part of you're life go… even if you feel like you've lost all… You haven't and I have proof… It's all there in everyone's heart."

"… I can't let go of my friends or my superiors… I can't dishearten anyone… I have to believe in myself… I think… I found that element in me now." Naruto has finally gained hope and gave a weak smile-(his best smile in this condition) I never knew that such small things can make one so happy… till now.

"Hinata… you're scars?" I turned bright red and touched my face with my hands to hide the deep wounds.

"No really I'm okay…" Oh no now he's going to feel bad… naturally but it's not his fault.

"I'm sorry…I'm really sorry" He looked really sad and his eyes covered with shield of water.  
"It's okay. You tried you're best. I made this medicine for you that will reseal the Kyuubi back inside you… we found out the seal was weakening…"

"Really you can do that… without… without you know dying?!"

"Yeah, Tsunade-sama, Sakura and I made it when you were in the hospital"

"… you guys are the best… oh no… what about Tsunade and Jiraya!!!" he still hesitated in his speech because of all that damage.

"I completely forgot! Let's go!" I picked Naruto up with his arm around my neck. I jumped off the sides of the wall to the top of the tower, in a zigzag from left to right. We made it to the broken skylight and quietly escaped. Tsunade and Jiraya were still asleep and not aware of their surroundings… yet.

* * *

(Sasuke)

"So Kabuto… The Akatsuki have gone to the Hidden rock"

I hid behind the wall to hear their interesting discussion.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama. They're finally after Naruto-san."

"Hmm… they'll never catch Naruto… even I know he's too strong for them."

"You're right. But I fear that Madara Uchiha in their group. He is strong… very strong."

Madara Uchiha… Naruto's kyuubi mentioned his name before… This Madara 'Uchiha' must be really strong that he might have fought the demon… or something must have happened that Naruto's kyuubi remembers him… I need to get to Madara Uchiha and see his power for myself. I need to get to the Hidden rock as fast as I can. Our hide out is not far from the Hidden rock. Maybe I'll get to meet Kakashi after all… 'I'll just head out for some training' will be my valid excuse for the day to get to my supposedly long lost relative. I took a few steps back and then entered the room.

"Sasuke…" Orochimaru didn't expect me to be here… at all.

"I'm going to head out for some training" I snapped.

"I thought you were going to train with _me_ today?" he enquired.

"I'll train with you tomorrow… I need to focus on my chidori… alone… I'll be back in a couple of hours." I walked out of the room. My walking turned to running. I ran out of the hide out and headed towards the Hidden rock…

I left the hide out and rapidly sprung off the tree branches. I kept thinking about him the whole time I traveled to the hidden rock.

I took everything I needed with me and longed to meet the man who claims to be an Uchiha… If Itachi is a member of the Akatsuki… then Madara… is… They're in the same organization! Itachi must know of Madara Uchiha but why the hell didn't he tell me about Madara?

I was almost there…

Ah! What the fuck? A sudden pain crept in my eyes. I had to stop in the middle of my journey. They burned and I kept them closed. I couldn't see with my hands covering them. I felt blood flooding out of my eyes. Why are my eyes bleeding!

* * *

(Kakashi)

"Katon-" I was about to attack him but something interrupted my jutsu.

"AH!" Obito yelped in pain. Tiny black flames curled on the sides of his exposed face. I assumed the flames must have formed all over his body because of his hands moving quickly up and down against his arms and legs.

(Sasuke)

I just stood still and decided to tolerate the pain till it fades away. The pain consecutively increased but a while later it died down. I shook my head and sprung out the dizziness. I continued my journey to meet Madara…Uchiha…

(Obito)

What the hell is this! The flames were crawling up my body and burned like a black sun… Who could have done this! I don't think its any of the people here… or Kakashi. The flames were reaching to my eyes and swarmed all over me. I let out a yelp and sank down to my knees. My hands covered my eyes. What am I seeing! Although my eyes were closed I could see… Sasuke…! How the hell could he be that strong! Maybe he wasn't… someone else could be strong… to protect him from me…

Finally the fire died down but my body ached and burned. I couldn't stand up… I didn't want to fight them anyway… My identity is already revealed… but not all of it. What Kakashi doesn't know won't hurt him… unless he finds out… Like what happened today. He found his friend but alive not dead. I wasn't that fragile… I lived. Kakashi only knows half of who I am and that will remain a secret. I didn't want Kakashi to see me like this but I have no choice. I had to join the Akatsuki… I just had to. I need that Kyuubi…. Kakashi's student… or not. I felt horrible about it but I couldn't help it. Not one bit. I could now stand up after clearing my head of all thoughts… except that one… Kakashi and I were friends, now were enemies. To me we're still friends. I'd never kill him even if I was forced to… He may kill me. I deserve to die but I have too much to live for. Maybe I should go back… Deidara-kun is… is dead? I looked over to the other side. His body was a sickening sight. It didn't even look like a body. Just a sand covered bloody pile of… Deidara. I didn't even notice. So many Akatsuki members die every time Konoha comes along… What will become of me?

(Kakashi)

What just happened? The flames died down. Obito was slowly getting up. He swung from left to right and trembled a bit but came back to a solid position.

"You can fight me but I won't fight you."

"Why!?" I asked him.

"I-I just can't fight my friend!" he blurted out.

The word he said... friend ... didn't feel like it should have been said. "But you can kill other people and suck the living daylights out of those Jinchuriki! If you were my friend… You wouldn't have joined the Akatsuki… Well you may have certain reasons for joining the fucking club"… I realized I had lost my cool and become haughtier than ever. Was it because I saw Obito… again? I decide it probably was. I don't remember being so angry.

Obito stood there and sighed at the words that slapped his face. That's it I'm going to fight him… I just can't really… I just can't believe he's alive… I mean he should have come back to Konoha!

"Raikiri!" I dashed toward Obito not realizing he was once my best friend… I had lost control of my emotions. I could swear this had never happened to me…

. Somehow I didn't want to fight him but I had to release my anger out on something… but that's not the right thing to do… This is so confusing! I can't differentiate between right and wrong… I wonder if this is how Naruto feels every time that damned Kyuubi tries to take control.

Again my attack hit him right through his chest but he didn't move. He let out a helpless cry and flew back hitting the tree. He merely stood up again and put his hand on his chest to hold back the bleeding a little bit. Maybe I should… just let him go… this isn't right but he's an Akatsuki! What am I supposed to freaking do! Am I being unreasonable? He was my best friend but he's not who he used to be… wait… He's not fighting me so how can he have changed… He doesn't want to fight me yet I race to him with every strong attack I have in mind. God is certainly testing me… I don't know how to pass that test…

* * *

(Sasuke)

Is that them? Kakashi… and an Akatsuki member… That must be him… Madara Uchiha. My body was hidden behind a clump of trees as I watched the intense match between the two… friends and foes… All of them were there. Gaara, Temari, Shino and Kurenai had already disposed of their Akatsuki member. Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino and Chouji were still behind Kakashi for the longest time. They hadn't made a move as far as I had seen. It was just between Kakashi and Madara… Was Kakashi really Madara's friend? It just seems so awkward that the two were comrades and now enemies: although, it's the same scenario with me and Naruto but I couldn't care less. I just need to kill that lunatic brother of mine and I'll be satisfied. Konoha has the same aim as I do kill the Akatsuki… meaning kill Itachi. I should kill Itachi myself though…

Madara, if that was him, looked pretty weak… Kakashi must have done a lot of damage to him. I think It's time to greet them…

* * *

(Shikamaru)

Sasuke... He really grew up. Three years and Sasuke looks more like that horrid Orochimaru now. His eyes gleamed with evil and hatred. I could already tell I was no match for him. Just then I thought of Naruto. If he were here he's strike belief into our hearts. He'd say something like I'm going to bring you back to konoha no matter what. We'd be determined to do the same. I must say after a very long time... not having Naruto here is such a... drag. Why am I getting this strange nostalgic image of when those two were friends...

* * *

(Obito)

"Just what I need another Uchiha!" Kakashi yelled.

The man stood proudly before my single eye with one hand on his hip. His eyes as sinister as mine were, stared down hard at the hole in my mask. Does he already know and is that why he's here? Was he going to say something I didn't want him to? I needed to move… fast!

"Madara-" In a matter of seconds I flashed by my true best friend to Sasuke. My hand covered his mouth. I stopped him from saying what I didn't want him to say. His confused eyes met mine. He grabbed my hand and tried to throw me over to the other side. He pulled at my hand and mumbled. It was no use. I whispered in his ear

"You let out one word related to me and you'll regret it you're whole life!"

I jumped back. His face was impaled with confusion. Treason impaled Kakashi's heart. I could already tell that he didn't want to come near me. Despite what it seemed he went ahead and created a chidori to zap me with. I punched his stomach and blood dripped down his mouth. His Chidori had stopped sparking. There was no chidori left...

My body recognized that same burning. The black flames crawled back up… once more.


	10. Ame, rain beyond the world

Ame (Rain) beyond the world

authors note: keep in mind that The word 'Ame' means rain... :) and I need more reviews... please!

* * *

(I'm not telling you who's talking/thinking over here, figure it out… hehe)

"He's already dead… another one …" I closed my eyes. The rain powdered my body with little droplets. Descending from the gray sky…

Rain…

cascading from the snow clouds. It's something beyond this world. It doesn't have a straight path and is never still. Always moving. It can't be understood… but I'm set between the rain and clouds, surrounded with water.

Rain…

You can never see through it and no one can ever see me clearly…

Rain…

Veins of water line my face and slowly drip down… The cold, fragrant wind of the destroyed city blew against my face… Konan stood before me. Her dark purple hair tied in a bun, with a blue-violet origami rose on the side, as always. Her long robe swayed in the wet wind. Her eyes looked deeply into mine.

"We have others… Sasuke will come to us… and the best part… will be when the Kyuubi will be ours…" Konan softly told me.

I turned my face towards the sky… My thoughts grew and the rain showered down faster…

* * *

(Kakashi)

Clouds huddled together. Lightning lit up the sky. Thunder roared across its kingdom as if it were a lion. It was already raining. I let the rain pour on me... just as I forced my self to hear what came next.

"AHHHHH!" Obito screamed at the top of his lungs and fell to the floor with a thud. Those same black flames covered Obito. I glanced at Sasuke for a moment and looked back at him. Sasuke's eye was bleeding! This… jutsu looks like… the Amaterasu! How could Sasuke have developed that jutsu now!

I couldn't stand the sight of my former friend die… I regret fighting him now. I can't believe I just completely let my rage out on him… Frustration and confusion led to anger and mental torture which finally came down to physical torture. I realized it wasn't fair on Obito… he never attacked me and never tried to…

My body just moved in front of Obito…

"Kakashi…" his voice was hoarse. There was still a hint of gratefulness I could sense in his tone.

(Sasuke)

This is like when… I protected Naruto from Haku… such a long time ago, when I was weak. I shook my head and concentrated on Madara Uchiha. I had no time to ponder about those days… If I did, I would never be this strong. Kakashi's move was still shocking.

(Obito)

Why did Kakashi try to protect me when just a few minutes ago he hated me and tried to kill me? I guess he finally realized that _part_ of me is still his friend. The other part sought after the Kyuubi.

(Kakashi)

I punched the now terrified Sasuke as he fell down the tunnel of trees. His Amaterasu must have weakened him immensely. I jumped down to Sasuke who was falling amid the trees… like the rain. I raced down to him and stabbed his leg with a kunai. Right after that I emended direction in air to the back of his head and one punch knocked him out. His body hit the ground and there lay Sasuke Uchiha… We were lucky he was not full of power and not at his best or he would have killed us all. We better leave since Deidara is dead and Sasuke is knocked out. Obito… I should get back to him.

After jumping up the trees I was standing in front of Obito.

"Obito… I shouldn't have fought against you. It was wrong of me. I… still consider you as my friend I was just confused. Reality just slapped me in the face. You… still… alive… it muddled up my mind. I'm sorry Obito."

He stood up and said those words I would never forget.

"Those who don't follow the rules and regulations are trash" he proudly said.

"But those who don't care about their companions are worse than trash" he let me finish the meaningful and nostalgic phrase. I learnt a lot from him.

"Kakashi…" no one was behind us as we stood separated from the others. They could still hear though. He took off his mask and revealed his true face; short black hair and brown eyes. It was the same but what I valued him the most for was still there. His face was still flooded with optimism and life of friendship. A warm, accommodating smile spread across his face.

"We're still friends. A part of me is still with you… literally." His smile widened and I couldn't help but do the same. I even laughed a bit.

"We'll always be friends…" with that Obito put his mask back on and left. He left but with a huge and memorable impact that will forever remain with me… but in a good way.

"Eh… Kakashi… did you just apologize to an Akatsuki member?!?" Ino questioned. Her face amalgamated with puzzlement.

I partly turned around and faced Ino.

"The best way to put it would be… I apologized to _my friend_… He maybe a part of the Akatsuki but he's still my friend and I'm still his friend. There's no way I'd kill him…" I turned my head away from the confused teenagers. My gaze led to where Obito was running off to. Wind swirled around ruffling through my hair.

"We should catch up to the others and Naruto" Shikamaru insisted. He just ruined the moment!!!

* * *

(Kakashi)

"Tsunade and Jiraya-sama are asleep… everyone shut up!" Ino whispered somewhat loudly. The rain covered her loudness.

We stared over to where they slept. They looked like peaceful little overgrown children. We entered the tower through a barred window that was already broken and met up with the others there. We were no longer team two. This tower must have been where Naruto was held captive but who helped him escape? The thought quickly came to mind. Hinata was never here. She was missing but I think I know where she was going.

"Shikamaru… you said you couldn't find Hinata anywhere."

"Yeah I looked all over town. Her dad said she left the house early to train in the woods but never came back."

"You don't suppose… that Hinata was the one who helped Naruto out of the tower."

"She must be headed back to the village!" Lee yelled.

"Excellent work Lee!" Gai was always with his… student.

"Oh, thank you Gai-sensei!"

"This is no time for being over emotional… again." I calmly told them.

"Kakashi is right; we should be on our best behavior!"

"Wakarimashta (understood)!" Lee saluted.

I rolled my eyes. Tears of 'I don't know what for' ran down his… proud face?

"Anyway… if Hinata is going back to the village then… we went around in a circle but we killed Deidara…" and I went back a few years, met a friend. Though, I'd still have to keep an eye on him. "So I guess it was worth it." everyone agreed.

Kiba sniffed the area and only smelled blood. I had to summon the nin-dogs. "Kuchiyose!" my hand stamped down on the floor. "Poof!" and a massive cloud emerged out of the blue. The cloud of smoke cleared and the nine dogs I had summoned were now visible.

"Pakkun track down whoever's blood this is" I pointed to the blood on the floor.

"Right" he barked and sniffed the blood, his puppy nose only a few centimeters from dipping into the blood. He scampered off following the scent of the blood and we trailed behind him. For a change it felt and seemed as if we were the dogs and Pakkun was our owner.

* * *

(You've probably figured it out but still… I'm not telling you!)

"Itachi, let's go…"

* * *

(Hinata)

I was afraid a storm would come. The clouds were gathering near the afternoon sun trying to engulf it. Rain drizzled down and struck me gently. I loved rain but I suddenly got the feeling that something bad was going to wash us off our path to Konoha… something or someone… was coming for us…

"Naruto you ok?"

"Yeah just really exhausted…" he actually sounded exhausted!

"Were almost there… Konoha is just a few miles ahead. I'll treat you with that sealing medicine as soon as we get home." I turned my head… two men were standing in front of me just as I finished explaining what I had to say to Naruto… I stopped dead.

The man on the left gave me mysterious vibes. He was tall with light brownish caramel hair dancing around in the wind. Different colored rings circled around his large eyes. His nose was pierced. There were three piercings (three metal dots on each side), starting from just under the area between his eyes to the bridge of his nose; right before the cartilage. There were also two sharp fanglike piercings each under the side of his lower lip. I wondered if the piercings were more than just metal. I recognized the other man instantly… Uchiha, Itachi. He looked grim and depressed, maybe even a little emo yet full of anger. They were both Akatsuki members. They were responsible for what happened to Tsunade-sama and Jiraya-sama. My eyebrows arched downward in anger at Itachi. I was ready to fight but Naruto was with me and I couldn't afford to put him down. Should I run away… what if they don't let me?!

"Move or I'll kill you!" I didn't sound scared but firm in my words.

"We're not very different so it might be worth fighting or killing you…" Itachi was referring to my Byakugan. The Sharingan and Byakugan were both extremely powerful. I haven't really fought a sharingan user except Sasuke and I don't want to fight that guy with the piercings at all. I glared into his eyes… noticed something about them. Something powerful. A power that can kill… the Rinnegan eye…

I had no other option. Putting Naruto down and fighting them is the only choice I have. There are two of them, I'm at a disadvantage. If I fight one of them, the other will go after Naruto and I won't be able to save him because the one I'm fighting will stop me! Then I'll do my best to keep both of them occupied… I set Naruto beside a nearby tree.

Itachi lunged forward with great speed and descended to the ground from the tree branch. It would be intricate to fight him considering that I couldn't look into his eyes.

"Eight trigrams palm rotation!" at the speed of light my body twirled around creating a circular chakra force field. I've trained a hell lot so it's an even better attack now. I felt something strike against my palms… I actually hit Itachi! I stopped spinning and found that his body was thrown to the ground. It wasn't a genjutsu because nothing unusual had happened and I hadn't looked into Itachi's sharingan eyes. I glanced back to check if Naruto was still there… he was. I threw an influx wave of sharp shuriken at Itachi. Following that I punched him with more of my palm attacks. They all hit him hard. Still didn't look into his eyes. The other member stood on a tree branch his arms dangling at his sides. It seemed as if he was waiting for something.

I resumed my fight with Itachi not paying any attention to that mysterious man over there… I threw a kunai at him but he effortlessly dodged it… a futile move. Next I threw a large shuriken and quickly used some medicine while he tried to avoid that. He managed to dodge the shuriken. In return he sent an entire army of shuriken and kunai flying at me. I didn't succeed in missing all of them all though I should have! None of my attacks were affecting him anymore. A powerful force restrained me from increasing my speed. It felt odd and I felt slow. I hadn't read up on Sharingan users but I knew most of their attacks… it's some type of jutsu involving Sharingan. It must be that then… I knew how to force the jutsu back now. Reality then broke down revealing Itachi had used Tsukuyomi. A jutsu used to slow down your rival's movement or speed. I released my self from the jutsu. Our eyes met for a split second but I'm sure that won't have any effect on me... I hope. _That_ man just standing there bothered me… he kept staring at… Naruto!

"You're strong … but not as strong as I am" Itachi was stunned. He didn't expect me to escape the jutsu that easily.

I quickly gained the upper hand and dropped Itachi quickly with yet another variant of an eight trigrams palm rotation attack. However, Itachi's body appeared to have been… an illusion and dispersed into a murder of crows. No it can't be… a genjutsu! I can't afford to be trapped in a genjutsu! Naruto! What's going to happen to him!? Is that what the Rinnegan eyed man was waiting for? Itachi pulled his ultimate move off and _he _was going to make his move now…

(Naruto)

I hope Hinata can defeat those guys. I'm nowhere near recovering! That man standing high and mighty… gives me a strange feeling… like he's some mysterious powerful… being, not even human. The colored rings around his eyes meant something but I just didn't know what. He hid his emotions behind a blank expression that was impossible to fathom. He stared at me continuously. His never ending rainbow eyes were trying to tell me something…

* * *

(Kakashi)

Gliding through the wet sky touching the leaves as we swept by the ever greens… we were almost there… just one problem… the entire group was extremely fatigued but I was still vigorous! We didn't really have much of a choice we had to stop. Half of them were already sleeping. I should go with Pakkun or who knows what kind of turmoil Hinata and Naruto must be in right now.

"Pakkun are you tired?"

"No… not really I can go on for another round of searching"

"Okay then let's go on ahead… while the others rest"

"Right!" he yipped.

"Gai... were going to keep moving... if we rest even a little longer we might not be able to save them if the Akatsuki are lurking around"

"Alright..." he was half asleep too.

Leaving the others behind I went on with Pakkun afraid the Akatsuki had already introduced themselves to Hinata and Naruto.

* * *

A few minutes later...

* * *

(Kakashi)

"Release!"

"Uh… Kakashi-sensei!" Hinata escaped the illusion when I released it for her by merely touching her shoulder. I was right on time. The genjutsu would have had a greater affect if I had come later on.

"We assumed you took Naruto with you. He wasn't at the tower when we went looking for him."

"W-well I kind of umm left as soon as I heard what had happened to Naruto, I was there when it Naruto first lost control so I took the responsibility to go after him before anything worse could happen." at first Hinata sounded sorry but then changed the tone of her voice, realizing she had done the right thing.

"Hinata… you were the only brave one to independently rescue Naruto and you succeeded in doing so." I decided not to take this the wrong way and praised her instead of telling her that leaving early in the morning and not coming back… worried us.

"Arigatou (Thank you) Kakashi-san. I felt I had to do something… "

"I understand…"

I observed the new Akatsuki member… seems mysterious and very, very powerful. Especially those eyes… iridescent, rainbow eyes… Rinnegan. Here's what I've analyzed so far about this. Usage of the Rinnegan was said to give the user mastery over all six forms of chakra nature manipulation… an exceedingly advanced and powerful blood inheritance... The result... how the fuck are we supposed to kill him.

"Hinata has the other one done anything to you?"

"No he's been standing there staring at me through those multi-colored eyes…"

"Stay away from him; he doesn't give me good vibes …"

"You read my mind" Hinata whispered.

"And especially his Rinnegan eyes… for a poker faced man his eyes show a lot of meaning… and horrible power once in use."

(Naruto)

I feel better now. Hinata's medicine always does the trick. I should be aware of my surroundings. Rainbow eyes looks like he's going to pounce on me any second and give me a heart attack after standing there for God knows how many hours…

(Kakashi)

"You're not doing me a favor by standing there" Itachi blurted out… but he was right.

His associate turned his head and stared down hard at him. A moment later his gaze fixed back on Naruto. His weird behavior impelled me to punch him.

(Naruto)

I should do something constructive… hehe.

(Kakashi)

I in the blink of an eye the Rinnegan inheritor was standing right next to Naruto. "Ah!" Naruto yelped as he held his head pulling Naruto's hair. He pulled a kunai out of his pouch… shit…

"Naruto move!!" I yelled.

"I'm too weak t..." before he could finish the kunai was already through his back…

"Naruto…!"


	11. Juuho Soushiken!

Juuho Soushiken! 

(Kakashi)

Naruto disappeared! His shadow clone puffed out a cloud. How could he have used a jutsu when he wasn't that strong? … Oh that's right he recovers very quickly. The man next to him wasn't surprised… soon enough he was gone too… It was just me, Hinata and Itachi… I could leave Hinata and go after Naruto but… Itachi was too strong... he defeated me in battle once. What would happen to Hinata if I left her here to fight the Itachi!

"Kakashi-sensei…" Hinata took a deep breath and sighed. "I think you should go after Naruto. I'll be fine."

"Eh?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"You think I trained for nothing?" she smiled.

I nodded my head and said, "You trained to become stronger and you are what you've always wanted to be… The strongest of the Hyuuga clan…"

(Hinata)

Kakashi-sensei's words were… the best I've ever heard in my entire life… For someone like him to say that… his words must be true _and_ I was true to my self the entire time… from the chunin exams till now and I always will be. My smile grew wider.

"Thank you Kakashi-san. I am strong I'll defeat Itachi in no time!"

"Ah! (Yeah)" I know she can defeat him. I left Hinata with who she truly was.

* * *

(Kakashi)

I found the Rinnegan possessor. Naruto was there too and he was not a clone. Naruto was standing but a little shaky. I immediately stood beside Naruto for protection.

"I am Pain of the rain village…" he introduced himself.

"You're Akatsuki associates must have told you who we were…after the hostile battles we've encountered with them… but you knew who Naruto was all along… he is your aim after all… " I was back to being angry again…

"We already have all Bijuu but two… I need this one and that's what I'm here for"

"I can imagine how strong you are with that Rinnegan power of yours" I said. Why am I complimenting him?!

"I have never lost a battle…"

I don't think Pain is lying…

(Naruto)

Shit this guy has never lost a freaking battle!

"Well you're about to right now!" I roared.

"Hold it Naruto…" Kakashi gave a stopping gesture… as always.

"He's telling the truth…" he whispered.

I looked at him with awe… He's never been this angry before… He's already worn out… more than me!

(Kakashi)

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto looked serious. His head was tilted downward a little but his sapphire eyes still looked up at me… "I'll handle this… and don't stop me. I know who I am. I know what I have to do. The Will of fire burns inside me and I have to keep it from going out…" those words of understanding what being a ninja meant just poured out after all I had been through… I thought of Hinata. Her light face flashed in front of my eyes…

"N-naruto!?" what did he say!?

(Naruto)

"Yeah, that's what I said… I don't want more people dying. I'll finish this… now! That Kyuubi isn't coming out today or tomorrow… it'll never… and you're not gonna use it!" I fiercely pointed to Pain… his name can change to Dead for all I care! I empowered myself to fight despite my weak body.

"Tajuu-kagebunshin no jutsu!" three clones appeared. They all forced chakra into my hand. One by one. Plain chakra and Wind element chakra… The two chakra types merged together. Beaming white chakra began to spiral in a shuriken form. The white shuriken shaped attack floated a few centimeters above my hand. I had to do it. My clones distracted Pain and he fought against them. Kakashi-sensei formed a few clones of his own and diverted Pain's attention elsewhere too. He activated his Mangekyou Sharingan… and I used my forbidden attack. My attack was improvised, I had no plan.

I rushed rapidly to Pain and screamed "Rasen… Fuuton Shuriken!!!" yes a direct hit!

The smoke cleared out and Pain was full of very deep paper cuts, more like axe cuts…

He seemed to have no effect despite my powerful jutsu but he was damaged and bleeding! I hate it when that happens... and I hate it when I feel weak after turning Kyuubi… I felt that same weakness now…

"Kusoh (damn it)!" I fell to the ground on my knees. My hands clutching the ground held my body up, supporting it. I was going to pass out but my will power kept me from being swept away by that weakness. Running to Kakashi-sensei I observed his way of kicking butt only because it was slightly different this time. He wasn't himself… Kakashi was like an acquisitive child but in ninja terms. When he saw the opportunity to hit or attack, he did just that. Pain was taking painful blows to all Kakashi's hits but nothing seemed to happen to him! Kakashi was determined that he had to kill this guy; he would never give up like I never did… Pain seemed stoic. A blank expression garbed his true emotions. That guy is creeping me out! I reached to where Kakashi was standing. Pain faced us as we struggled to come up with a plan to at least weaken him. I took action and starkly punched him. He chose to defend himself and caught my fist in his hand. I pushed forward but he wouldn't move! He was now trying to lift me up. I pulled down but he realized I had figured his move out and immediately tossed me into the air. I had no time to jump down to safety and crashed into the tree behind him. It hurt like hell! Ouch! My back was scratched severely and little wooden splinters impaled it. Kakashi stared in awe but had already prepared a Raikiri in his left hand. Pain made some quick hand signs and shouted "Fuinjutsu kyuuin!"

Kakashi-sensei tried to divert his attention from what happened to me but instead he was angered and dashed toward Pain. After announcing his jutsu out loud, Pain raised his arms and waited for the Raikiri to hit him. Kakashi-sensei's Rasengan jammed into Pain's hands. A whitish transparent ball swallowed Kakashi-sensei's Raikiri and separated it from his hand! Kakashi stood paralyzed by what had just happened. The incoming attack was absorbed by the transparent ball. The transparent orb was attached to _another_ transparent orb which circled around Pain's body! The sphere that absorbed Kakashi's Raikiri contained lighting element chakra which was being… directed into Pains body through the other transparent orb! He reversed his own chakra flow and drew the external attack (the Raikiri) deep within his body!

What the fuck! I bet this had something to do entailing his rainbow iridescent eyes.

* * *

(Hinata)

I flung at Itachi like a metal flings to a magnet but I didn't intend on attaching myself to him… that thought was weird! The battle was already getting intense even though we hadn't even attacked with jutsus yet, just weaponry! I decided to start the jutsus and began with none other than gentle fist, a close combat attack. Itachi was a little bit of both. He was close a close combat fighter and a distant one too. His genjutsu could count for both… that was the problem. My fists trying to hit him were like fierce snakes' eager to bite it's pray. Itachi pushed himself back away from my painful gentle fist. It really injured him a lot this time! Itachi made a few hand signs and exclaimed "Katon Goukakkyuu no jutsu (Great Fireball technique)!" two of his fingers were near his mouth and blew fire from it. A massive ball of fire rolled its way to me at great speed.

"Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou (Eight Divination Signs, One-Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms of the Hand)!"

I closed my eyes. My mind cleared all other thoughts and focused on the jutsu. I stood on the largest Yin and Yang circle in the middle. Eight more circles surrounded me. My eyes sprung open with Byakugan layering them.

"Eight trigrams, One-hundred and Twenty-Four Palms!" My opened for real this time and I hit Itachi's technique with my jutsu now stronger than before. My hands rapidly swung at all directions. A twister formed around me. Itachi's fireball pricked my twister and was sent flying over to Itachi! Yes my jutsu worked! The fire ball hit him in surprise. After the fire died down… I saw that his body was cooked like beef! He was bleeding all over… especially his eye!? The grass around me fried and shriveled up. Smoke rose up

* * *

(Kakashi)

The jutsu he just performed was... incredibal! He actaully sucked my Raikiri out of my hand and... sucked it back into his body neutralizing it! I need to work faster and increase my speed.

"Banshou Tenin".

(Pain)

This ability allows me to manipulate external objects through an invisible force that emanates from the center of my body. This force attracts and draws in objects or opponents. However the force requires a short interval to recharge. I was only a five to ten meters away from him but it will do.

(Kakashi)

Pain raised an arm. It seemed as if he was... creating an invisible force?! I felt a strange force of energy wave through my body. My feet suddenly moved closer to Pain. My entire body moved toward him... against my will! Some force was pulling me. I tried to stay in place but the invisible force kept drawing me in. Pain was the black hole and I was just an object to be sucked in and destroyed. I dug my heels into the ground but it was no use. A few seconds later I was flying in mid air! My legs and arms dangled behind me. I should hold on to something but what! The idea, not another jutsu, just hit me. I took a long rope with a kunai attached to it out of my ninja pouch and swung it around in circles. Turning my head I looked back at the tree behind me and aimed for it. I swung the rope backwards, it hit a tree branch and the rope looped around the branch. I pulled the rope to make sure it was tight enough for me to hang on to. Clinging to the rope actually worked, Pain's jutsu wasn't that strong... or was it!? My grip tightened as he increased the pulling force. Naruto on the other wasn't flying in the air but was... What the... shit Naruto's going to punch him! Naruto came running at Pain ready with a clenched fist. Pain immediately turned around to attack Naruto and began to pull him but with so much force that it only took Pain a few seconds to diminish the distance between the two! Pain rammed his fist into Naruto's stomach. Blood plashed out and scattered everywhere! Naruto was thrown back to the tree. A cry of _pain_ shot through my ears. Pain wanted Naruto to stay away from any help and I wanted Pain to stay the hell away from Naruto!

Extremely worn out from the last attack, I almost lost hope. I know we can't defeat this guy but I have to do my best!

"Tajukagebunshin no jutsu!" ten clones, all to distract him and strike the light of power… literally. My clones scattered across the emerald and rain drenched ground. They made their way to Itachi. The clones separated for me to attack. I charged power into my hand and slammed a chidori into Pain's body. He took the blow… I could feel my fingers moving through his heart… the blood was moist and watery. I pulled my hand out and… he was…still standing!

"Bastard!"

I even pierced through his heart! He stood in front of me like _I_ was the one hurt here! Blood trickled down but Pain didn't mind one bit! Out of the blue he stretched his arm out and held mine… his grip tightened by the second. My arm began to hurt… then throb… it finally started to bleed! He twisted my arm. It seemed like he was twisting wet clothes. My arm was the cloth… but instead of water coming out blood plopped down on the green grass… just like the Ame (rain)…

* * *

(Hinata)

Black fire twisted the little grass strings around me. I noticed that the fire was burning all around me at a certain distance… but it grew smaller and the fire grew larger. The fire slowly closed its circle in on me. "Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Guardian Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand)" Chakra emitted from my palms and I moved my arms in sweeping pattern movements to provide a full three sixty degree range of protection for my body. My chakra will also be able to cut through all most any target which dares penetrate my protective sphere. By expelling a sharper, stronger and more flexible amount of chakra, I can increase it's effectiveness against more massive incoming objects. The massive incoming object here was Itachi's black fire jutsu which I'm sure it's the Amaterasu (goddess of the black sun). The fire tried to reach the circle of chakra strings but the strings cut the fire and it gradually diminished. Itachi seemed fed up of my attacks and headed for me. He was soon right next to me and my chakra string cut him deeply. He descended to his knees and then… fell on the wet muddy and blood filled ground. He wasn't dead but that was all I could do for now… I have to help Naruto and Kakashi. Running through the monsoon rain a smile spread across my face. A smile of victory…

(Tobi/Obito)

I watched the Byakugan user run away from Itachi's blood covered body. I waited till she was far from my vision. I leaped to Itachi and turned his body over so he could face me.

"Itachi… Itachi!" He wasn't dead but just hurt badly and to such an extent that he was bleeding non-stop. How much damage did that girl do to him? His eyes were closed and were too bleeding. I can't believe he had to use Amaterasu! I pulled him up from the ground with an arm over my neck. I carried him back to the Akatsuki hideout.

* * *

(Hinata)

"Let him go!" I cried. He was twisting Kakashi's arm so horribly that it was bleeding. Kakashi was knelt down on the ground and struggled having to face the pain. I rushed to Kakashi and slammed a fist in the other guys face. He slid across the ground and let go of Kakashi's arm.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I ran to him before the other man could get up. I took a small bottle of my medicine out from my pouch and applied on his arm. It was bleeding badly. I examined his arm further for a broken bone and was astonished… to see that it was actually broken!

"Kakashi-sensei… please don't fight that guy… and you can't… your arm is broken!" his eyes reflected hurt and sorrow.

"Hinata… Pain is… extremely powerful… and… if you defeated Itachi… then he's only one tenth of Pain…" His eyes were closing. It was probably because of chakra exhaustion. Pain must be the guy with Rinnegan. I was doomed if Kakashi-sensei passed out…

"Kakashi-sensei… don't leave me… I don't stand a chance against-" my words were interrupted… by a hug. Kakashi-sensei hugged me with only one arm.

"I'm proud of you… and take care of Naruto" I let go realizing that he wasn't pulling his own weight. He relapsed to the ground. He was out from chakra exhaustion but still… It hurt to see him like this.

"Kakashi-sensei…" I whispered sadly. I put him against a tree like I previously did with Naruto… Naruto! Where is he! My heart was beating so fast that I thought it would probably come out. I turned around… my heart beat was back to normal because he wasn't fighting Pain but I was still worried. I watched Naruto struggling to get up. His back was scrapped. There were splinters in it. His stomach dripped blood. How would I get to Naruto if Pain was in my way? I think I'll start off with weapons. I threw about ten shuriken at him and at the same time signaled to Naruto. The signal meant, get out of there! I wonder if he got the RIGHT message… A clone stood beside him and forced chakra into Naruto's hand… Chakra swirled around in his hand. What is he doing? He started to walk up to… oh crap! He walked up to Pain and rammed a Rasengan in his back. He obviously got the wrong message! Amazement struck our eyes when we saw that the attack only nudged him!

"Naruto get out of there!" I warned him. Naruto jumped over Pain. He grabbed Naruto's leg and swung him over to my side. Naruto found position while flying in the air and landed smoothly right next to me. I could hear Naruto's heavy breathing. He looked a little better than before, when I rescued him from the tower. I can't imagine that Pain beat Naruto and Kakashi-sensei so badly. Pain was one hell of a ninja. He was probably Kage level but I'm about to turn him back to Genin level… which is impossible… but I'll try! I think I'll have to use Taijutsu… I took a deep breath and hoped for the best…

"Juuho Soushiken (Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist)!"

I gathered huge amounts of chakra to my fists. I pulled my arms back as if I was going to push something away with great strength. Spectral lion heads formed around my fists. I skillfully spun towards Pain to avoid any attack and struck him. He flew back and landed on his back. This time he was bleeding heavily and was scratched. He couldn't really get up! It was still raining which made the ground slippery. Thanks to that it was hard for Pain to get up.

"Wow Hinata… nice one!" he was smiling.

"Thanks" I breathlessly said. I was beginning to feel tired and especially after fighting Itachi!

I turned to face Pain… but he wasn't there… he was … behind… Naruto! A sharp pointy Kunai… was what Pain had in his hand… The kunai… was impaled inside… Naruto. I tried to hold back my tears but I they just wet my cheeks and flowed down. A part of me felt like it had died.

"Naruto-kun!" I activated my Byakugan and performed my Juuho Soushiken jutsu again but with more chakra this time. Again I pushed him away but with more force. He slammed right into a tree. He was bleeding even more this time. I looked back at Naruto. Blood gushed from his mouth and back. I had an abundant quantity of medicine with me. So I gave Naruto some medicine to heal his wounds, cuts and bruises. I couldn't give him the sealing medicine because it was too time consuming and there were rules to abide by after you've been treated with it. Now was not the time for this sealing medicine. It was time to kill Pain! I was about to attack but just then a huge crown of people were running behind me. They caught up to me. Everyone was there; Sakura, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Izumo, Kotetsu, Ino, Chouji, all the senseis, Jounin and Chunin there were in the village.

"Hinata" Shikamaru said in relief. I had to focus on Pain… I didn't turn around to see the mob of ninja but instead I glared at Pain. He was sitting on the floor, still stoic and expressionless. He quickly stood up and before I knew it he was gone. He disappeared in the dark forest behind him. He disappeared in the rain. He was gone but there was still one thing that wasn't gone. My aim to finish Pain!

I sighed and let him take off. I had to take care of Naruto and I couldn't take anymore battle.

"Hinata" Shikamaru repeated. I plopped down next to Kakashi and Naruto. I was thankful this was over. Oh no! We still have to get rid of Tsunade and Jiraya-sama! I still have to give Naruto the medicine!

"You're all hurt badly… here let me heal you all!" Sakura exclaimed.

"M-me too!" Ino added. Ino took care of me. Sakura treated Naruto and Kakashi-sensei.

"Hinata, did you give them some of your medicine?" Sakura politely asked.

"Yeah"

"Well you did a good job of it!" she was surprised.

"Thank you Sakura-chan…" My voice was almost dead. Forget my voice, _I_ was almost dead!

Soon enough Kakashi was miraculously awake and all were healed.

(Kakashi)

I was finally back to normal, up and ready to go. Naruto felt much better and obviously felt better before me… damn you quick recovery! The thought kept coming to me. Obito was still an Akatsuki member and I let him go. I should have stopped him! What could I do… he was way stronger than me… We headed for Konoha but there was still one thing that troubled me…


	12. Himitsu, secrets revealed

Himitsu (secrets) revealed

authors note: Himitsu means secret.

* * *

(Sasuke)

Dried up blood was gathered around my left eye. I developed a strange but powerful form of Sharingan. The weird thing was that this sharingan only activated for the first time… when I met Madara Uchiha. I need to get to Naruto's Kyuubi and ask him about Madara. Meeting him in person for a split second isn't really enough. My head throbbed from the fall and Kakashi's punch! I stood up and resumed my chase after Naruto.

* * *

(Naruto)

"Hinata… thanks." I walked up to her and thanked her for all she had done just to save me.

"You don't have to thank me Naruto-kun" sure she was blushing but I saw her as a whole different person now.

"Only you out of the entire Konoha had the guts to run after a horrifying Kyuubi. You were the only one who saved me from Granny and Ero-senin. Hinata, you were the one who fought Pain yourself… and Kakashi-sensei told me you beat Itachi in battle." Hinata glanced at Kakashi-sensei and then looked back up at me.

"Naruto… you're not only special to me but to everyone… I didn't just save you… I saved the person who always makes people laugh, who moves others forward and encourages people to follow their dreams… and who makes people believe that they can actually go beyond their dreams. That's exactly what I did. I saw that you always believed in how you will become the Hokage one day. I watched you struggle and work so hard. By just watching you believe in _yourself_ made me believe in _myself_. That's the only reason I became as strong as I am now and defeated Itachi. I used to think of my self as nothing… until you changed my mind. It was all you Naruto. You really saved me… and the entire Konoha… from losing hope."

"Wow… I never really thought of it that way…" I scratched the back of my head while smiling. "I know you're a shy, kind and… cute girl but today you showed me a completely different side. A stronger and braver side." Did I just call her cute? Well she is… I mean… hehe… and if I said she wasn't then she would be heart broken but then she'd get the wrong… what the…. Shut up!

(Hinata)

H-he called me… cute? He really thinks I'm… you know… cute! Hehe…! I was giggling in my thoughts. Soon enough I started giggling out loud!

"Anyway you proved the world that you really are the strongest of the Hyuuga clan" Naruto proudly said.

"You really think I'm that strong?" I admired his praise.

"Yeah… the strongest" because Hinata was sitting on the floor I held out my hand to help her get up. She blushed some more but took my hand. I pulled her up and we jumped on to a tree, our only speed increaser. Before we could even lift one finger in the air Kakashi-sensei announced "We still have to move quickly. Tsunade-sama and Jiraya might wake up and catch up to us. Another thing, Sasuke Uchiha is still around here somewhere and will probably run after us."

(Naruto)

Hmm… Sasuke huh? Last time we met I was a complete failure. Now, I'm not afraid of being weak because I'm not anymore. Back when I was training to get the Rasen Fuuton-shuriken right and finally combined my chakra with another element, Kakashi-sensei even told me that I surpassed the fourth Hokage. I don't know if I can use anymore power… The Kyuubi might just take over me again.

We were soon on our way to Konoha yet again!

"Naruto… don't let the Kyuubi take over you and especially not now." I looked up to see Captain Yamato talking to me.

"I won't" I can't!

I lagged behind everyone else with Hinata and Kakashi-sensei a little ahead of me. I was too tired to do anything. I slowed down even more and ended up a few meters away from the group of ninja...

"Naruto…" I held my breath. It was Sasuke… his face was stern, his eye was surrounded with dried up blood. He grabbed my arm and dragged me far away from the others. Sasuke pulled me into the darker part of the forest. Soon enough I was pinned against a tree with the help of Sasuke's hands. It was actually sad to see him again. It brought back so many memories. It brought back the many mistakes I made in life…

"What do you want? You have all the power in the world… if you want a friend then don't look at me. A friend would kill himself to bring his friend back to Konoha" part of me didn't really mean that and wanted to make sure that Sasuke felt guilty but the part did really mean it.

Sasuke tried to ignore what I said and answered "I only need your Kyuubi…" He activated his sharingan but nothing happened to me. His sharingan eyes were not quite working. They kept changing from brown to red. I wasn't in a genjutsu. I pushed him back with my hands. He let go of my throat and slid back a little but he was still on his feet. I took the opportunity to fight him and slashed a kunai through his stomach.

"Kage-bunshin no jutsu!" I formed three clones to distract him and used the same ones to complete my attack. I held out my hand for the other me to force wind chakra into the round orb of plain chakra. The other clone formed the orb and moved its hand in such a way that he seemed like he was scratching it. The last clone helped in forming the orb too. The clones then immediately took off to fight Sasuke. He struggled to fight the them. The clones were all one by one taken down. Sasuke had just finished fighting the last one. I was right in front of him with a beaming white shuriken.

"Rasen Fuuton-shuriken!" I jammed it in his stomach with an unbearable amount of force in my hand. The attack pushed him through the air. Sasuke, glowing white, floated in the air with the Rasen Fuuton-shuriken deeply cutting through his skin… then slowly through his chakra veins. Small needles of wind chakra pierced his body and I watched him suffer. Sasuke's body fell from the sky to the wet verdant ground like a withered plant. I charged at him and took a kunai from my pouch. I jumped on him and raised an arm. I was about to stab the kunai through his heart. I was angrier than ever but I just didn't know who I was angry at! I looked at his deeply cut body. He couldn't move an inch. He couldn't really breathe. I looked into his eyes. He was terrified at how cruel I was just now. I felt like a monster myself. So it's not just the inside of me… I was angry at my self. What am I doing? I'm hurting the person I was once really close to. Tears tumbled down my face and so did the rain. It had been raining ever since.

"I deserve this!" Sasuke closed his eyes hard… he hoped his friend wouldn't kill him… Blood spilled from my leg and onto Sasuke. He slowly opened his eyes and was amazed at what he was seeing. I was amazed. I actually stabbed myself with the kunai.

"I can't kill you… even though you would want to"

"Naruto..." there was no expression in his words. He plainly said my name. "I underestimated your power…" he was weaker than before. "I'm still stronger. I know you'd never kill me"

"You want me to kill you?" Hey wait a minute this is good time to take him back to Konoha!

"Even if I join the Akatsuki you won't kill me" he was spitting blood out.

"Now you're taking advantage of my being nice to you!"

"Sasuke!" I was shocked to see Orochimaru behind Sasuke. Sasuke was too weak to turn his head.

"Yeah. You know me too well. I'd never kill you." I got off Sasuke and gave him a stern look.

"Orochimaru…" I harshly said. The man I hated was right here. I would have fought him if it wasn't for the Kyuubi going out of control. I can only use a certain amount of chakra and if I fight Orochimaru I'll get angrier! Who knows what the Kyuubi will do to me then! I could have taken Sasuke back to Konoha!

"You did this to him?"

"I'll do the same to you if you don't leave now!" I spoke strongly.

"Hmph, that's only one thousandth of what you can do to me!" he mimicked.

"I'll question you when we get back to the hideout" he looked down at the blood covered Sasuke.

Orochimaru pulled him up and dragged him back to their hideout. I began to walk my way out of the forest but I heard words which I could never dream of, especially coming from Sasuke.... "Thanks" he blurted out. The word echoed in my mind. I stopped in my tracks and looked back at him. I smiled. On the bright side I was happy. I didn't really fail in mission 'take Sasuke back home'. Orochimaru ruined it for me. I merely missed the greatest opportunity in the world! Can't believe it… Orochimaru just _had_ to screw things up!

I walked back into the forest. Wandered for hours looking for… at least someone I knew! Well there was always Granny and Jiraiya following me…

What! I spun around and saw the tired and angry faces of Granny and Ero-senin! They were following me the whole time! I think I should fight the two… I should just summon Gamabunta and maybe cause some destruction so that the entire Konoha knows where I am. They don't even know where I am! Did they even check to see if I was still behind them? I mean they would come looking for me but they didn't know where to look. Gamabunta was great for deforestation and great for a signal. Now if I could only summon him…

"Kuchiyose!" a huge frog covered the distance between me and the two Sannin. The big toad looked around for his summoner.

"Hey, Gamabunta It's me Naruto… up here!" I was standing on top of his head.

"Naruto!" he croaked. "What's wrong?"

"This sounds kind'a weird but… could you kick Jiraya's ass?"

"Eh I thought you liked him?" the toad was confused.

"No no, it's not that. Jiraiya and Granny over there are being controlled by Akatsuki members but I don't know where they are" I calmly told him.

"Sure thing Naruto… but don't blame me if he's back to normal and says 'who kicked my ass!' "

"Ha-ha, I won't. Now let's get over with this!"

"Right…"

* * *

(Hinata)

"Hey. Where's Naruto?!" I exclaimed. Kakashi stopped the ninja and took a good look around. "W-where is he?!" he shouted.

We decided to turn around and look for Naruto. I used my Byakugan and spotted three people and… one toad? Naruto must have summoned it!

* * *

(Naruto)

I jumped down to the ground and swung a kunai and the lifeless people. Why were they so weak and tired? They did nothing to protect or defend themselves. I stopped fighting for a minute and noticed that Granny and Jiraiya-sama were holding their heads in agony. They couldn't fight any longer and fell backwards… unconscious. I wonder what happened to them. What a relief… I thought I had to fight them.

"Gamabunta, could you carry me and these two back to the village? Oh and knock down a tree for a signal too."

It only took him a single kick and the long thick tree was already on the floor.

* * *

(Hinata)

I gasped as a tree- out of the blue- collapsed. The sound was loud enough for everyone to hear. That must be where Naruto is!

"Everyone head for where the tree fell!"

* * *

(Naruto)

"Get on" I hopped on the frog with Granny and Jiraiya-sama. I tied the two together back to back to make sure that they wouldn't try to kill me! It was a bumpy ride but I didn't mind. I was waiting for something to happen… something good but I could only question and wonder.

What held me back from thinking about other things… was the Kyuubi… Will I be able to control the Kyuubi through out my entire life? Will people ever stop struggling for me…? Will _I_ ever? Why am I trapped in this maze of struggle…? Why me?

I tried to figure out the answer to me last thought… It was me because… I didn't know how much I meant to the world. Maybe I have to realize that I am important… Hinata even told me I was not only important to her but to everyone. So why am I still questioning my self? Was it because Sasuke now doesn't think I'm important to him? I had some evidence… When we fought that day Sasuke wanted to leave Konoha- we were only thirteen at the time-… That day Sasuke didn't kill me… because he thought… I was important to him! Right now because I didn't kill him, (and I could never) he said 'thanks'… Maybe that was enough proof for me… I was important. I made myself important. Like Hinata said 'By just watching you believe in _your self_ made me want to believe in _myself_.'

Was this that realization? I could answer this question now… Yes it was. Finally content with my thoughts my mind was no longer struggling. I had walked my way out of the dark maize.

What a long rainy day…

* * *

(Hinata)

"Naruto!" I screamed.

He knelt down on the frog and waved to me. Jiraiya and Tsunade-sama were knocked out! Naruto managed to capture them!

"Wow… I'm impressed!" Sakura smiled.

"It was nothing really. They passed out on their own" said Naruto pushing back Sakura's appreciation.

"Thanks Gamabunta!"

"Anytime Naruto!" his voice was loud and drummed through my ears. The Toad disappeared in to thin air. Naruto joined the large group of ninja. Captain Yamato and Gai-sensei were the only ones who were not tired and took the responsibility to carry Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama.

"Naruto, what happened?" Kakashi-sensei asked as we scissored through the cold air.

"I lagged behind everyone due to some weakness which decreased my speed. Out of the blue, Sasuke grabbed my arm and dragged me away from you guys. He strangled me by the throat and said he wanted the Kyuubi for something… He tried to activate his sharingan but it wouldn't work. Then I umm… kind'a… used my Rasen Fuuton-shuriken against him… I was actually about to kill him but I realized that this wasn't me… I'd never kill Sasuke. So I stabbed my self instead. I was being unfair. That was the perfect opportunity to take him back to Konoha because of the damage I had done to him. Orochimaru appeared and snatched Sasuke from me. I couldn't fight back because I was afraid I'd lose control over the Kyuubi again and I was too weak from fighting him."

"I don't blame you for not going after Sasuke but why did you have to use that jutsu!" Kakashi was furious but he calmed down.

"I don't know! I was just so angry at… at myself because I couldn't bring Sasuke back Okay! So there I said it!"

Kakashi-sensei sighed and said "Well then… j-just don't use it again"

"Okay" I sadly replied.

* * *

(Tobi/Madara Uchiha)

"We have failed to capture the Kyuubi this time… but next time… I'll make sure someone dies." Pain leaned against the wall of the hideout… don't know who he was talking to… probably Konan.

Pain _acts_ as the leader of the entire Akatsuki organization. I was the real leader. I wanted the Kyuubi to destroy Konoha, including the entire world. Pain and Konan secretly report to me.

Everyone has secrets; I'm three people on one: Tobi, Obito and Madara. Of course I had to come back to life and then fake my death as Obito to finish Konoha by controlling the Kyuubi, since people thought I was dead. My brother, Izuna's eternal Mangekyou granted me control over the monster. I summoned the demon fox out of sheer angst...

All ninja were once freelance mercenaries, divided into clans. Among them, were two that stood out above all others and had a long, bitter blood quarrels: The Uchihas and the Senju clan. Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage and I founded Konoha. How we ruled was not always equal. The Senju clan always separated us into our own compound and often looked down upon the Uchihas. I couldn't stand this unreasonable oppression and took action. I, Madara Uchiha attacked Hashirama with the advantage of control over the Kyuubi. Hashirama was able to suppress it because of his Mokuton (wood element) ability and was victorious. I was exiled from Konoha.

Years later the Kyuubi attacked again When Minato Namikaze was the fourth Hokage. That boy Naruto was its Jinchuriki. The Uchihas were blamed for it. It was then decided by the Uchihas _themselves_ that they would overthrow the Hokage. Itachi was ordered by the third Hokage to kill all the Uchihas. Itachi was loyal to his village more than to his own clan let alone parents.

I had to join the Akatsuki and leave behind Obito and Madara. I still am Madara.

Nagato too had a secret. Nagato's frail body was not something to see. He moved around in a wooden machine that helped him walk. There are chakra transmitters attached to it which control the six bodies known as Pain. His bodies are all still alive but under his control through the Rinnegan. He has his own tower or building where he kept these bodies. One of his bodies is a man named Yahiko; Pain's old friend from the Rain village. Jiraiya trained Yahiko, Nagato and Konan man years ago. All of Pain's six bodies are people who Jiraiya fought years before. I'm not sure but I think Pain probably wanted to defeat his former sensei, Jiraiya.

Nagato didn't kill Yahiko. Pain's orphan friend died but I don't know how. Nagato probably took the body to remember Yahiko.

"That Jinchuriki Naruto never seems to give up. He's what drives the people of Konoha to do the same…" Pain solemnly said.

(Pain)

The Jinchuriki may bring the world a better future…

* * *

authors note again: The part about Pain in a machine is true and the part about how Madara had to come back as Obito is just my point of view:P the rest is all true.... and you have now read an entire chapter full of spoilers!


	13. Broken sentences

Broken sentences

authors note: I added somehthings to chapter 11 and guys I really need more reviews... please:)

oh and I am now in ninth grade!!!!!!!!!!!... don't know where that came from :P

* * *

(Naruto)

On the move for about three days... Or was I just not paying attention to what time it was? We were all still traveling together, team one and team two...

The icy, wet wind formed a dry layer over my eyes...

Granny and Jiraiya were still knocked out but at times murmured something about the Uchihas and the Kyuubi. They mentioned something out loud just now "Uchiha… Senju… founded Konoha… Izuna's… eternal Mangekyou… me… Kyuubi… I attacked… with Kyuubi… Hashirama Senju… I was exiled… Obito's… fake death… to control Kyuubi… fourth Hokage… I'm still… Madara."

Kakashi-sensei's looked like he had seen a ghost when Granny said 'I was exiled… Obito's fake death'

(Kakashi)

I was exiled and Obito's fake death doesn't sound good. Who is 'I' and what does 'I' have to do with Obito?!? 'To control the Kyuubi, were the words after this unexpected sentence... How could Obito control the Kyuubi? The first time he activated his sharingan was right before he supposedly died...

Who had been controlling them the whole time? Was it that guy Pain? Did the Akatsuki purposely want us to hear all they were thinking about?

Again they spoke but in broken sentences "Nagato… chakra machine… secret… Rinnegan… bodies… Pain"

(Tobi/Madara Uchiha)

Oh shit! Was it still my turn to use the Shouten jutsu on them?! Damn it they must have heard everything through my thoughts… fucking telepathic communication! I'm screwed... but I'm still the strongest Uchiha… hehe

"Umm hey Itachi why don't you and Kisame take over Tsunade and Jiraiya… I'm exhausted and I don't have that much chakra left"

(Hinata)

I found some time to sit on Gamabunta and borrow a pen and paper from Sai. Writing down all that Jiraiya and Tsunade-sama were saying was not too difficult; they were only one word sentences. I guess writting it down in point and solving the puzzle later won't hurt.

"Good idea Hinata" Kakashi-sensei looked over at the scroll I was writing on and seemed pleased.

(Shikamaru)

I think I should do some research on that guy Madara Uchiha and Kakashi-senei's friend Obito Uchiha. If I can find anything on Pain or 'Nagato' then I'll be lucky but Naruot and Kakashi-senpai fought with him so there's enough information they can give me. I _have_ look up Rinnegan and its blood line. The Rinnegan eye is very rare and powerful. I don't' have a choice. I have to help Konoha...

More people want to help others and their village... Especially the people in Konoha. Everyone continues to think about the wonderful feeling he spread across Konoha. Naruto has changed everything... We've all been motivated to go on, never stop... and believe.

(Naruto)

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm…"

"I told you before that Sasuke wanted my Kyuubi... but why?"

"Good question… Why would he need it…? Well maybe Orochimaru ordered him to capture you but Sasuke doesn't really care about anything else excluding the death of his brother. There could be multiple reasons…"

"He said something about joining the Akatsuki… he would probably do that if he was forced to by a stronger Uchiha… if there are any left besides Itachi"

"Naruto, that's it!" Kakashi-sensei excitedly shouted. His eye ripped open.

"Uh… what's it?"

"Obito Uchiha must be the stronger Uchiha so in order for Sasuke to 'not get killed' he may just have to work under Obito… but what will happen to Itachi… Sasuke might kill Itachi and _then_ go after Obito... so he might want to capture the rest of the Bijuu for the Akatsuki!"

"Wow… that actually made sense!" really it did!

"Just one _little_ problem… Orochimaru will take over Sasuke's body. Orochimaru quit the Akatsuki so Orochimaru hates the Akatsuki… therefore why the hell would Orochimaru/ Sasuke go after Obito, an AKATSUKI member?!"

"Shikamaru has a point there…" Kakashi said.

"You know…." I decided to tell them about what I think. I know Sasuke... he's not that ruthless... or has he changed so much that even_ I_ can't recognize his true nature?... "Maybe Sasuke's plan was to take advantage of Orochimaru's training and become stronger than him. I think Sasuke will kill Orochimaru and then fight Itachi…"

Both shikamaru and Kakashi-sensei gawked at me like they had never heard me say such an incredibly true thing.

"I'm not lying!" I added.

"I know you're not but what you said… could be very true" Shikamaru replied.

"We still have to find those Akatsuki members who are controlling Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi-sensei mentioned something we could not simply miss out and deal with another time.

* * *

(Pain)

"We still have a chance. Kisame, go after the leaf ninja"

Jiraiya... I remember him... I could never defeat him in battle... but now, he won't be able to match up to my power. We still have control over Jiraiya and Tsunade, luck just has to be on our side...

* * *

Hours later...

* * *

(Naruto)

Now we have to fight this one! There were still a ton of ninja and almost half of them were Jounin. However, one Jounin said the stupidest thing I've ever heard…

"You… are… an Akatsuki member!"

"Gai-sensei… OF COURSE HE'S AN AKATSUKI MEMBER CAN'T YOU SEE THE BLACK COAT AND THE RED CLOUDS. YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHO THIS GUY WAS LAST TIME SO JUST FORGET IT!!!" Tenten shouted and boiled with furry.

"Okay, Okay, then I should forget him!" Gai crouched in a comical position indicating that he was somewhat terrified of Tenten... his student!

(Tenten)

I've had it with those goody two shooed, fuzzy browed, cry babies!!! Although I like Neji… but his hair is better than mine... damn you all!

(Naruto)

"I'm going to start anyway!" "Water-style water shark pursuit!" Kisame shouted.

The battle was probably between Gai and Kisame.

"You guys go on… I'll beat 'who ever this' is up."

"Fine if you insist… oh and good luck on trying to remeber him" Kakashi-sensei chuckled.

Tenten (for various reasons), Granny, Jiraiya, Gamabunta, Shikamaru, Kurenai-sensei, Temari, Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and I resumed our journey.

(Gaara)

We should be able to finish him in no time. Before Kisame's jutsu could reach anyone's feet I quickly attacked.

"Sand Tsunami!" A grainy wave of sand hit Kisame. My sand tossed his body from left to right. He struggled to swim through the suffocating sand. I finally gathered my sand back and let others attack Kisame.

"Baika no jutsu!" Chouji smacked his large and stretched out hand down on Kisame. It was like a fly swatter crushing a fly.

(Gai)

It was my time to shine! Why don't I just call the Akatsuki member 'him'? I started off with punches and hard kicks. He tried to kick me but I didn't let him and instead jumped up in the air. He followed suit and was soon in the air too. I used a substitution jutsu and teleported from in front to behind the surprised man. I held out my arms and two bandages rolled out of my sleeves. I wrapped the two bandage rolls tightly around the enemy. I grabbed him but with my face towards the ground. Descending to the ground I held onto him and rapidly spun around counterclockwise "Primary lotus!" Letting go of my opponent -whose name I did not know- he crashed to the ground. Dust polluted the sky but when it cleared away a huge crater scarred the earth.

(Kiba)

"Akamaru why don't you finish the shark creep off!" Akamaru barked in reply to my command and targeted Kisame. Akamaru crunched his... ass with its white, arrow shapped teeth!!!

"Uh… haha I didn't mean that!?... but good boy Akamaru!"

Over whelmed by attacks and jutsus Kisame somehow got to his feet and scurried away.

(Kisame)

There were so many of them… If I had stayed longer I would not have lived! Pain's so impatient! My chakra level has decreased a great amount because of the shouten jutsu I had to use on those two Sannin!

* * *

(Kakashi)

The other ninja soon joined us and were successful in at least weakening Kisame a great deal...

(Naruto)

"You're mine!" Granny suddenly shot her eyes open and grabbed my leg. Her nails dug into my leg. The ninja with me all turned around were shocked to see what was going on. Granny yanked me off Gamabunta, throwing me to the ground with a thud. Jiraiya had taken a sword out and pointed its sharp edge at me.

"You die now!" he raisesd his sword.

"No he won't!" Hinata shouted and charged at Jiraiya with her new jutsu,

"Juuho Soushiken!" Hinata crammed the two chakra lion heads around her fists into Jiraiya's stomach. Granny dragged me over to a tree, grabbed a kunai and stabbed my arm with it. The cut was so deep that the kunai cut through the tree... my arm clung to it. I let out an awfully loud cry and tried to pull it out… it was just too painful!

Sakura wanted to continue the brawl her own way for a while and so, punched Granny's face, which started to bleed.

"Katon Housenka no jutsu!" Kakashi-sensei helped out and spat round fire balls at them. The two managed to dodge some of them but were hit by the rest.

(Kisame)

I could only travel this far. I was quite a few meters away from them but I could still what was going on. I forced my shouten jutsu to continue its control over Tsunade and Jiraiya.

(Naruto)

"Chidori!" Kakashi-sensei attacked again and sent the sannin flying else where. Kiba wanted to take part in kicking ass and performed "Gatsuga!" Akamaru transformed to Kiba's clone and jupmed on top of Kiba. Kiba and Akamaru spun around in a twister, hit Granny and Jiraiya and bounced off them. Tenten dazzled them with her weaponry and Lee attacked with a handful of Taijutsu! Temari literally blew them away with her colossal fan. Gaara covered them with sand and performed his sand burial jutsu, almost killing them! Shikamaru attacked them with his shadow strangle jutsu. The shadow traveled up Granny and Jiraiya's bodies. Shikamaru soon exclaimed that his jutsu was successful! Yamato tangled them with his wood element jutsu while Lee, Gai, Hinata and Sakura found the perfect opportunity to beat the crap out of them! Shino's bugs poisoned them and finally Neji attacked with an eight trigrams sky palm. All these people fighting to save me made me smile. Granny and Jiraiya said something which was not really expected, "Wait what's going on!?!" they shouted and fell unconscious... again. I guess who ever was controlling them gave up or was suffering from too much chakra loss…

(Kisame)

I couldn't control them any longer! I let go of the jutsu and was grateful I didn't pass out or die!!!

(Naruto)

Hinata slowly and carefully removed the kunai from my arm and wrapped it in a bandage.

"It didn't split a cordial vein so that's good" Hinata softly spoke but she's breathing fast... which probably means she's worried.

I thanked everyone for helping out to save me. Gai and Captain Yamato again willingly volunteered to carry Jiraiya-sama and Granny. Gamabunta was no longer with us and we were no longer struggling as much. At last we all were safely traveling back to Konoha... I think.


	14. In this left eye

My friend lives in this left eye... at the end of the extreme battle, the two boys become one...

We were back in Konoha after all that commotion, all those battles and ALL those Akatsuki members… especially that Pain guy! Kakashi-sensei, Hinata and I were rushed to the hospital and were given complete care… twenty-four/seven. Granny and Jiraiya-sama are finally back to normal and are drunk with disarray! They have no idea what we just went through! Hinata said she wasn't hurt that much-which she was- and she wanted to apply the sealing medicine on me. I thought it was a cream kind of thing but was I wrong!

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto give me you're shirt and jacket"

"Okay…" I bet this process is going to involve needles in it.

I looked down at my seal… and fuck it didn't look like a seal! There were only remains of it. It looked like some kid scribbled a few lines on my stomach with a pen!

Granny and Sakura held my arms and legs down.

"Were ready." The two replied.

I wasn't really scared… just… kind'a… Okay fine I'm scared! What the heck is she gonna do to me!? I started breathing quickly.

"Relax" she chuckled. There's nothing funny about getting a needle stuck in your skin! Wait... why am I so freaked out about this? I mean what Pain did to me was way more than just a prick of a needle. It was a million times more. I sat back but kept my eyes open. I guess I still wanted to know what would happen.

Hinata took a syringe and slowly sucked the liquid medicine out of the bottle. The sapphire blue liquid slowly traveled up the tube. The syringe hovered above my stomach in Hinata's hand. She gave the syringe a gentle tap, a drop of liquid plopped down on my stomach and a bright light emitted from the seal. When the bright light faded away a black lined fresh seal was imprinted on my stomach!

"Wow it actually worked!" the fourth Hokage's life could have been saved if this medicine was there earlier…

"Yes it worked!!!" Hinata exclaimed.

"He still needs to recover from battle damage. So who's going to take care of him, other than the nurses?" Tsunade asked.

"Umm I'll stay with Naruto until he gets better." Hinata willingly volunteered.

"Okay then. We'll take turns… you can stay here for tonight and I'll do my part of the job all morning… or whenever Tsunade-sama doesn't order me do things.." Sakura smiled at Granny.

"Well I have to get back to work and someone has to explain what the hell happened while I was apparently under 'shouten jutsu'!!!"

The two hurried back to their normal lives while Hinata watched over me.

"It's been a really long time since I haven't been back to Konoha…"

"Yeah… I'll probably go back to training again. My Taijutsu isn't that good yet"

"Are you kidding me the way you attacked Pain was beyond any battle!"

"Y-you really think so?!"

"Yeah. You've improved the most out of any ninja in this village"

"And you've proved that you are probably the most important to me- I mean everyone!" "I think everyone's' important in their own way…"

"Yeah... Damn it's already two O'clock in the morning!"

"Yes it is and we should get some sleep…"

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked.

"Uh... I umm uh.. I'll sleep over there on the sofa. It's big enough for me." "I have to get a blanket from somewhere… it's pretty cold" Hinata looked around for a blanket and a while later found a large black blanket in a cupboard. It took her some time to take it out of the cabinet. She seemed to scratch at the blanket with her two paws grabbing it... paw after paw but she managed to carry the massive blanket all the way to the sofa. She let herself plop down on the sofa and turned off the lights. There was still some moon light. The sofa was pretty close to my hospital bed, so I decided to talk to her for a while.

"I'm back where all this started… in the hospital... again."

"Oh yeah! I remember when we all huddled around this same bed. There's one difference though…"

"What's that?"

"You're smiling… we all are."

"Yeah, from crying to smiling"

"Ha-ha…" the moon's light shone through the window beaming on Hinata's amethyst eyes that glistened in the dark. Her long black hair draped down the side of the sofa. I slowly began to doze off to sleep with the beautiful image of Hinata smoothly floating in my thoughts…

(Hinata)

"Well we better get some sleep for tom-" Naruto was already asleep. He looked so cute… his dandelion hair ruffled up, his bright sapphire eyes shut tight. A smile spread across his face. I covered him with his blanket and tucked him in…

............................................

Four O'clock in the morning…

............................................

"Kyuubi no chakra… bad chakra"

My eyes sprung open again! It was only Naruto who had been sleep talking to himself for the past two hours… not to mention that he rolled around in his bed causing it to shake and make a lot of noise...

"Rasen-!" oh my God he actually formed a Rasengan… right now… at four in the morning! I sat up in my... I can't really say bed but sofa should be good enough. What am I supposed to do fight him in his sleep! I searched for a sleeping pill in the near by cabinet and found a mild one. Carefully dodging his attack I slipped the pill into his mouth. Naruto was still in bed but had already thrown a Rasengan at me!

"Yummy"

Is he kidding me! Yummy was all he could say… well he shouldn't even say anything right now, he should be fast asleep! Maybe mild meant useless! I have a very strange feeling that this is going to be a long night…

........................................................

Around nine O'clock in the morning...

........................................................

(Naruto)

"Boy was that a good nights sleep!" I stretched my arms and yawned while doing so. I wonder where Hinata was… she certainly wasn't on the sofa…

"Hinata?"

She suddenly popped up from under my bed.

"Uh… w-well… my blanket fell!" she stammered.

"O-okay?!"

"Well good morning…"

"You too" she replied.

(Hinata)

I heard a light knock on the door and answered "Come in!" I quickly stood up so no one would suspect anythihng... about my shelter from Naruto under his bed...

"Good Morning guys! Oh Hinata, I just came to tell you that I'll be really busy today with Tsunade-sama... paper work and all... so I hope you don't mind if you could take care of Naruto today" Sakura seemed out of breath.

"Oh not at all"

"That's great. See you whenever I have time to!" she slammed the door. I could hear her feet stomping so loud it must have at least been one hundred decibels!

"I should get the nurse to make our breakfast then…" "You have to eat: an apple and lots of vegetables, it's good for your health"

"Is ramen acceptable"

"Uh…"

"Please!"

"Okay, I guess it is healthy… and It does taste good." "I'll get ramen for both of us and I'll just tell the nurse to bring in some fruits and vegetables… "

I brushed my teeth in the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. I looked so tired and proof were the blackish bags under my eyes! Naruto wouldn't let me sleep but it's not really his fault.... I'm just glad he's okay...

"I'll be back in a while!"

"Bye...."

* * *

(Hinata)

Walking through the peaceful streets of Konoha I watched life go on; Children playing in the puddles of rain water, screaming and laughing, people running their errands and going about their daily routine. Walking into the store I greeted the old ramen man. "Good morning!"

"I haven't seen you around lately"

"All most all the ninja in Konoha had to go for a very important mission... you know what happened right, well you were right there"

"Yeah. How's Naruto?"

"Oh he's fine but he'll be in the hospital for a few days"

"Hope he gets better. So ramen, am I right? Well if that's it then it's on the house for you hard working ninja!"

"Thankyou so much, that's very kind of you!" I smiled.

"Anytime!"

I ordered three blows of ramen; I knew Naruto couldn't live without two bowls. I left the ramen shop and headed for the hospital.

A sudden thought tore away my ease. What about the piece of paper on which I wrote down what Tsunade and Jiraiya-sama were mumbling the other day? I rushed to my house without greeting anyone, grabbed the paper from my small ninja pack and ran to call the others. In this case 'others' were Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya and Tsunade. They had to know. I took time before I could inform everyone. My plan was to get everyone to meet up at the hospital room where Naruto was currently in and discuss this important matter. They would arrive after breakfast.

..........................................................................................................................................

"Sorry I took so long, I almost forgot about something and I had to make arrangments for it"

"For what?"

"You know when we were on our way home yesterday and Tsunade and Jiraiya-sama were saying weird stuff while still unconscious?"

"Yeah, you wroe all that down"

"Right and I figured out what they were trying to tell us."

"Cool! so we might find out about a lot of useful things"

"I already have. I told Shikamru, Kakashi-sensie, Tsunade-sama, and Jiraiya sama to come over here to disscus this with me... thats why I took so long"

"Okay, in oder to tell everone"

"Yeah, now we should really eat"

"Ramen! It's been a really long time since I've even seen ramen!"

"Here you go. Can you manage on your own?" I handed him his bowl of steaming hot ramen

"Yeah I think so"

"I met the old man at the ramen shop, he says he hopes you get better and he gave me ramen on the house!"

"Wow that's really nice of him, I should meet him sometime when I'm able to walk around"

We ate our not so usual breakfast and Naruto willingly ate his fruits and vegetables!

It was already time for them to come, so I cleaned up the place a little and waited.

I waited inside the hospital next to Naruto's bed. Shikamaru, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade had to meet me here. I analyzed what Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama were mumbling on our way back to Konoha. The door swung open and they all came rushing in. Shikamaru had apparently done some research of his own; he was holding a book in his hand. The book was overloaded with papers. It looked like it carried some important information.

"Hey guys come here!" I impatiently said.

"Here's what I wrote with some alterations from what Tsunade and Jiraiya-sama were saying that day…" I started off without letting anyone sit down. We all huddled around Naruto's bed in a circle. "The Uchiha clan and Senju clan founded Konoha. Izuna's eyes were given to me. I now had eternal Mangekyou. I was able to control the Kyuubi. I attacked Hashirama Senju with the Kyuubi but I lost the battle and was exiled."

"So who's 'I'…?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute but I think that this person 'I' had to come back in Obito's form to prepare for the control over the Kyuubi again. Oh and who's Obito? Does anyone know?"

"Obito Uchiha is my best friend. I _thought_ he died because I saw him die when I was about thirteen… but it turns out he's still alive and he joined the Akatsuki."

"How could he come back to life?" Hinata asked almost trembling.

"I don't know that."

"Okay back to what I've understood about this… So I had to fake my death as Obito to control the Kyuubi again to destroy Konoha. The Kyuubi attacked again when the fourth Hokage was ruling. I am still Madara." "Madara was exiled and was probably never seen again, people must have thought he had died. I think Madara had to come back to destroy Konoha so he took the form of Obito somehow. He only used Obito to make preparations for the Kyuubi's invasion or to become stronger."

"I have proof…" Shikamaru flipped through the pages of his book and came across a page he had marked while he was researching. "In this picture of Madara his hair is covering his eye… and in this picture of Obito, he doesn't have an eye. Both eyes that are not visible or not even there are on the same side of their faces. Madara covered his right eye and Obito lost his right eye. Obito gave his eye to Kakashi which means… Kakashi-sensei has Madara Uchiha's left eye! Oh and I also found out... that if you said Madara Uchiha lived seventy years ago but lost his eye sight because of Mangekyou... he regained it by taking his brother's eyes which gave him immortal Manygekyou... He lived till this day because of his immortal Mangeyou! It allows him to live as long as he has this sharingan... it's eternal and so is he..."

We all stared at Kakashi-sensei like he was going to kill us all…

"Obito can't be Madara!?" Kakashi-sensei interrupted.

* * *

(Kakashi)

I became so impetuous that I slipped away from the crowd and ran. I burst the hospital doors open. Pushing the villagers aside. I ran until my feet started to hurt. I didn't know where I was running to. I just ran… like the rain ran to the soft soil of the earth. It had still been raining… Ever since that day I met Obito Uchiha… I'm not even sure if he was Obito. I began to delve into all those memories... those of when we were were friends and those... of just a few days ago... when I found out everything......... I reminded my self of what Hinata and shikamaru said... I didn't want to remember but the thoughts just came to me...

I can't believe I let him go. I let the cause of the demon fox in Naruto escape! I let the cause of my sensei's death escape… I let the cause of Kushina Uzamaki's death… escape. I let Madara Uchiha escape… My journey of eternal running ended when I stumbled upon Obito Uchiha's grave. I was at that state where I would do anything to prove that Obito wasn't Madara. I started digging the grave. I dug deep into the ground. It seemed like I had been digging for ages. A few minutes later my nail hit the hard shell of the coffin. Scraping the muddy soil away from the coffin with my hands enabled me to see the brown coffin. It was old and the brown color was discolored. I took out a kunai from my pocket and stuck it between the lid of the coffin and the coffin itself. I pushed the kunai downward and the lid popped open. My stomach turned with disgust and fear but my hands held onto the cover. I flipped the coffin cover and widened my eyes. The coffin was empty… there was nothing there… It was true… Obito is Madara Uchiha… and I'm a screw up...

I felt my heart beating slowly. I couldn't breath. My body shaking. Everything suddenly turned black. I could only imagine and see people blaming me... for everything.

"It's his fault!" Sakura cried.

"Let's kill him" Minato shouted.

Everyone I knew was there, standing infront of me. They were holding swords and kunais. Ready to stab them into me. Soon they _were_ stabbing me with their sharp pointy weapons... It hurt as much as it hurt to know the truth...

Blood spilled in puddles everywhere. It was my blood! Obito stood infront of me, a heinous grin formed on his dark face... "You killed me, you let me die..." "I _am_ Madara Uchiha"

His words echoed in my mind. What the heck is going on?

Naruto standing right there, his head facing the ground and finally looking up at me... he screamed... "You let the man who caused my parents death get away!" "I hate you!"

"Naruto!" I yelled.

Was I in a genjutsu?.......

"I wont let you live knowing who I really am Kakashi... hehe"

I looked up at him, with tears in my eyes.

"Obito!?"

"Not quite..."

* * *

(Hinata)

"Nagato is actually a weak, frail man who uses a machine to walk around. This machine has chakra tranmitters all over it. He controls the rinnegan bodies through the machine. Whe-..." I stopped explaining and took a good look around the vast room.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"Where's Kakashi-sensie?!"

..........................................................................................

"Naruto stay here were going to go look for Kakashi-sensei!"

"I'm coming!"

"Naruto you can't yo-"

I watched him jump out of bed in no time!

"You were saying..."

"O-okay but that doesn't mean you can still really move around a lot" I warned him.

"Alright, let's go"

I almost forgot about Naruto's quick recovery. Shikamaru opted to go look for him around half the village and at his (Kakashi's) house. Jraiya and Tsunade-sama took the other half of the village. Naruto and I were the only ones who ended up looking for Kakashi-sensie in the graveyard.

* * *

(Shikamaru)

Where is he? He wasn't at home nor was he around the shops. Come to think of it... when did he dissapear?

* * *

(Jiraiya)

This is not like Kakashi. He's more sensible than that... is he? He wouldn't make such a big deal about seeing through Madara Uchiha's eye. I would think it would be disgusting but I'd look on the bright side and say 'Madara Uchiha was a really strong man and I have his eye so ha !'

(Tsunade)

What was that nincampoop Jiraiya thinking about! Stupid Kakashi where the hell is he!!! Where's Shizune! Actually... where is Shizune!?!

* * *

(Naruto)

The graveyard was dark and damp. Wet wind was blowing about and white fog made it more intricate to look for Kakashi-sensei...

"N-naruto do you see something over t-there!?" she whispered.

I averted my eyes away from Hinata. She pointed to a dark, shadowy figure.

"Let's check it out"

"O-okay!" Hinata sounded a little frightened.

Step by step we came closer to the blurry figure. The fog began to ebb away, everthing became clear. There was no figure just a hand sticking out from one of the soil covered graves. We hastly walked closer to the hand. I recognized the glove the hand was wearing... it was Kakashi-sensie's! Worrying does not avail anything but in this case...!

"Hinata do you think..."

"Let's dig it up!"

We both balked at the idea of digging up the marshy ground but a sudden realization came to us that we couldn't just leave Kakashi-senei here!!! We dug the ground with our bare hands. Hinata pulled the hand out and was soon pulling Kakashi-sensie's body out!

"Kakashi-sensei?!" I crouched down to the floor and turned his body over. The first thing Hinata did was see if he was still breathing...

"He's alive! He wasn't burried under the ground for a long time, which means... the person who did this to him... may still be lurking around..."

thank God he was.. but he looked pale and he was bleeding from his wrists a little. His head band wasn't covering his sharingan eye...

"You're right. His head band isn't over his sharingan eye... that can only mean he was fighting someone..."

"We need to get him to the hospital now!" Hinata shrieked.

"You go on ahead with Kakashi-sensei I'll be there in a second..."

"Hai! (okay)" Hinata picked Kakashi-sensie's body up and ran to the hospital.

A strange dark figure stood near by. The fog covered his face but I could still see something... orange?

"What do you want!"

"Nothing... I just want deidara-kun back... hehehe"

"Shutup! I don't want jokes for answers"

"That's what I told Hashirama..."

What the hell is he talking about? I already have a powerful aversion to this guy!

"Who are you!?" I was never to timid to assert my self and I don't have a choice right now...

"I can't tell you that..."

Before I could tear him apart... the fog swallowed him up. He dissapeared in a split second...


	15. Bonds

Bonds

authors note: Dear readers, in this chapter I hope you realize the true symbolic meaning of rain. If you've already figured it out then that's great!

* * *

(Kakashi)

The feeling of cold soil still mused around my body. The horrable, negativley nostalgic genjutsu almost gave me a heart attack, it was so real. He threw me into the mire ground, I sank deep into it. I knew it was him... but I couldn't believe he actually did that to me. He pushed me into the black pit of his own grave... Why did he do that? ... he can't be Madara or can he? I started having doubts about who Obito really was... right after he tried to kill me... I was so stubborn. I guess I just _had _to get some real KILLING truth...

My eyes began to open. The maximum they could open to were small slits which bright light shone through...

"Kakashi-sensei! Are you okay!"

"Uh... W-where am I?" It took me a while before I could recognize the two people beside me. Worried was written all over their faces which seemed blurred at the moment but I knew who they were.

"You're in the hospital..." Naruto grimly replied.

"... Not again" my my how many times have I been to the hospital again oh let me count... wait I can't because I've been here so many times...

"Kakashi-senei... What happened back there?"

"You know that guy Obito, whom Hinata was talking about earlier?"

"Yeah... Hinata said something about him... he's apparently Madara Uchiha."

"I don't know... I just couldn't seem to accept that he's... Madara but what actually made me think he is Madara... was that he tried to kill me..." I shivered every time I said the word Madara.

(Naruto)

"We found you in the graveyard... actually your hand."

Sadness filled the room as I looked up at him... Bruises covered his body, blood stained it. His skin looked livid. Drops of rain still dotted his black clothes. His eyes looked tired and almost frightened. His face was blanch. The bruises and cuts attested that he was really hurt badly but even though you could only see his eyes, the expression on his face told it all.

"What were you doing there Kakashi-senei?" Hinata politely asked.

"Well uh" Kakashi-sensei hesitated as he scratched the back of his head. "When Hinata said that Obito was Madara Uchiha... I couldn't believe that the person I spent most of my good times with is really Madara... he was such a good friend of mine. I ran as far and as fast as I could; an impulsive move. I ended up at Obito's grave. It was like my body forced itself to go there. I was jumping to conclusions then to prove to myself that he was not who he appeared to be and dug up the grave. Soon enough I started seeing things... a crowd of angry people. They were those people who I once knew or who I really had a great bond with... They held weapons and it didn't take long before those weapons sank into my body. You were there Naruto, saying that you hated me... They all claimed that they hated me..." I didn't want to make Naruto feel like he was the only one who was actually critisizing me and he wasn't... I didn't want to single him out... that's why I added 'they _all_ claimed'...

"Why would I hate you it's not like you've ever done something to hurt me?" his eyes sparkled a little...

(Kakashi)

"I don't know why... almost everyone was there critisizing me, wanting to see the end of me" I lied through my teeth with a mountain of guilt poking my stomach...

I had hurt him once... I fell into the trap of friendship Obito had created for me when we recently met... believing that he was really my friend, I let him go... I let the cause of Naruto's parent's death... run away. The image of the Kyuubi attacking Konoha flashed before my eyes... My sensei standing there defending the entire village and risking his own life...

There are somethings that you are not meant to know... if you do know, then you _can_ or you _can't_ do somthing about it... I _can_ do something about Obito... but it's my fault that Naruto _cannot_ bring back his parents from the dead. It seems like when everything else is gone, revenge is the only answer in this situation. Naruto is only left with revenge... so am I. I may not be able to attone to the many conundrums and disasters Madara had left behind or created but I can wipe out the pioneer of those things...

(Naruto)

"There was blood everywhere and it turned out to be my blood. The genjutsu had stopped and Obito stood before me. 'Obito?' I said.. ... 'not quite' he replied. Which I'm guessing means... he's not... all Obito..." Kakashi-sensei explained. He finally but partially admitted it.

"Kakashi-sensei... When Sasuke left the village and became what he is now... I couldn't believe it either. I didn't run away, I took the responsibility to go after him and try to bring him back to Konoha... because I believed" I spoke as I leaned against the wall diagonal to Kakashi-sensei's bed. Hinata focused all her attension toward me as if watching a movie with a whole lot of suspence.

"We all believe, we all say what we want the world to believe but you have to stick to your words and actually do something about it, like you Naruto. I think you just taught me a very valuable lesson..."

"Haha" Naruto cheerfully chuckled, trying to move us away from the misery and depression I leaked into the room.

(Kakashi)

Naruto just gets better and better... but I just get more and more puzzled. Confusion racing through my mind, not letting me think clearly. I felt like having a paroxysm! So much rage, dissarray, the fear of more impending truth thrusting itself into my life!!! Instead of a violet outburst I surprisingly managed to keep my emotions in control and not let them get the best of me... I've never really been this motivated, angered or confused in my life. I was always listless, not so much alive and aware to my surroundings until Naruto came along and changed everything. Why does it feel like I've just come out of that phase in my life. Maybe all this action and compile of other things happening -including my reactions and feelings- have made me feel more alive than ever. I have awakened... Naruto brought me to life.

* * *

(Shikamaru)

They finally found Kakashi sensei. I came over to see him while he was unconsious a few hours ago and he didn't look that great... I returned to the library after visiting Kakashi-senei.

Reading profusley through all the books at the library I could get my hands on was what I had been doing for some time now. A strange jutsu by the name of 'Time travel jutsu' was marked under a chapter called sharingan. I flipped through the book again to look for something related to that jutsu. I stopped flipping and noticed something strange. There seems to be no page here... one page is definately missing. I can see the remaning paper after whoever ripped the page off... someone's hiding something... I just don't know who and why... Could it be him? He has been around for a very long time according to Kakashi-sensei... We need to continue this mission before anything bad happens. We need to stop what Madara might be plotting against Konoha. He may have been plotting this for years, decades, centuries...

Okay let's start from the begining... Konoha was founded by the Uchiha and Senju clan. Madara hated how the Senju clan mistreated the Uchihas. The Kyuubi attacked Konoha because it was being controlled by Madara Uchiha. How? Madara once lost his eye sight because of using his Mangekyou (it's side affect is you lose your eye sight as you use the Mangekyou). SO he took his brothers eyes which gave him eternal Mangekyou. Madara was exiled and no one ever saw or heard of him again. I know that Obito died when he was thirteen and his only pupose to live was probably to prepeair for the Kyuubi's invation, which took place three years later. He is now still alive and proof is the one eye he has lost that is now Kakashi's eye. How is he still alive? There must be something about his long life or even reincarnation related to his sharingan, mostly his Mangekyou... Think damn it think! I can't do this forever! ... Wait! That's it! Forever, eternity, eternal, _immortal... Yes! _Madara Uchiha's Eternal or _Immortal _Mangekyou is the key to how he is still alive! The Mangekyou must have some sort of power! If the Mangekyou can never die then neither can it's user! So is there a way to ever destroy him... fight fire with fire?... I have someone in mind and I think we need this someone's help on this but how on earth is he going to agree or even talk to us!!!

Itachi is with Madara and their both not dead. So I guess they can both kill eachother. It's like if another country say America has a bomb and so does Japan. Both have bombs and they are both capable of killing eachother. Only they meaning the Uchihas are strong enough to kill eachother... fight fire with fire... I guess we have the will of fire! Like Asuma-sensei said...

* * *

(Naruto)

"Naruto... I just want you to know... that if he is Madara Uchiha... he's probably the strongest Uchiha in the ninja world."

Turning my head to the window my cerulean eyes found something more hidden in the rain that cascaded from the sky. Streaks of pristine water lined the window, beautifully.

"Eternal rain... It's been raining since the day all this trouble started. The rain _still _cascading from the gray sky. The shadowy clouds floating above us. These events in our lives seem eternal. We can wash away all those sinister obstacles blocking our way... the water washes away things, it cleans. Running through the monsoon. We can wash all our problems away. Running through our problems. We'll reach to where the problems end just as the rain reaches the ground..." "No matter how powerful he is... we still have to try.... if we try hard enough... if we _believe in _ourselves... maybe trying can lead to success..." "The reason I'm saying 'we'... is because I'm not going to let you do this yourself you know"

"Naruto... what you said... was so meaningful... it actually gave me the strength to think I can defeat Obito... or Madara... I can't do this alone but together" his eyes glimmered in the bright light of the hospital room but I don't think it was the light that made his eyes shine...

"Yeah... together"

"Together" Hinata added.

...

"Nobody can break strong bonds..."

Sasuke...

* * *

authors note to the readers: _Part_ of the story has now come to an end. There will be a part two. Thanks to the people who have been reviewing my story and cheering me up the day I wrote the first chapter and thankyou so much to those who have also just reveiwed my story :) Fanfiction and it's members have brought me so much happiness!!!


End file.
